Love or Money
by Angkeats
Summary: Joseph Montez is a powerful Oil Tycoon who is worth alot of money after his company shares rise. Gabriella is his single- and frequently paraded daughter...who feels lonely and trapped until she meets a mysterious stranger.
1. The Next Montez Man

**Hey everyone here is my new story! Hope you enjoy it.**

**It will become apparent why later in the story, but for now, Troy is named Tom! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Montez Oil shares hits stratospheric levels!

Gabriella Montez, Daughter of Oil Tycoon Joseph Montez, is due to receive a large inheritance from father Joseph, due to his Oil company hitting trumps this week, earning him millions of dollars in the bank.

Unlike some well-known business moguls who have squandered their fortunes, Joseph is renowned for his shrewd business-sense and has kept his fortune well looked-after.

Increased security at the Montez Mansion would only suggest that Joseph has suffered threats on his or his family's lives once again.

Around the same time last year, his daughter Gabriella and wife, Sophie were allocated personal bodyguards as he hit the headlines- and top of the rich list in Forbes magazine.

Shareholders will be celebrating tonight at an invite-only boat party on the river, due to be a sumptuous affair.

Five news will be there to watch the rich and famous glide up the plank in their swankiest clothes before the boat begins its trip down the river to enjoy the spectacular views of the city.

Eligible Daughter Gabriella remains unattached, but we are betting she will be escorted tonight. If the rumours are anything to go by, Joseph is keen to see his only daughter married off to an equally wealthy businessman and we often see Gabriella out in town with a different man on her arm.

None seem to have left an impression so far, I wonder who'll grace her arm tonight? It must be hard being known as Gabriella's boyfriend…"

Gabi flicked off the TV and sighed. She was laid on her front, supported by her forearms, knowing she had to start getting ready in a few minutes and really not looking forward to the 'party of the year.'

She was quite happy to attend the party solo. She was making waves in her own right in the fashion world and she was known as a bit of a party girl, despite her love of soft, comfy clothes and hours lazing in bed. It wasn't like people expected her to be seen with a guy. She was single and she was enjoying it.

But her father would insist on setting her up on dates with various men he deemed 'suitable' for marriage and at her young age of 21, she really didn't want to think about marriage, let alone with someone who spent 12 hours a day slaving at work.

She had been out with a few of these guys and the same thing seemed to keep cropping up. They were either boring or totally business-minded, or already dating and looking for a mistress. Or worse, 'too busy working' to really make a go of things.

She could see why her father wanted her to have stability, it made sense. But for Gabi, it would take a lot more than being a millionaire at 21 to impress her.

There had been a guy once, he was an artist and she had met him when she attended a gallery opening, not realizing at first it was his work that she was viewing as she struck up a conversation. She had successfully dated him for three months without anyone knowing and then the spotlight had got brighter on her father, causing their fledging relationship to be brought into the open and Taylor hadn't wanted that so she'd had to say goodbye.

And now she could only dream of meeting someone who ignited that passion in her. Someone who woke at 3am to sketch her sleeping. Someone who made every nerve tingle with excitement.

She sighed as she rolled over; staring at the ceiling fan in the large, open room. The decoration was Spanish style, lots of wicker and flowers and bright red hues.

"I thought you'd be getting ready…" Sophie commented as she came through the house and Gabi turned her eyes to her mother, her lips twisting with her inner turmoil.

"Mom, do I have to be forced into having a date?" She asked again. "You know how much I hate it."

"I know, honey. But you know your father just wants you to be happy and settle with someone. And you might be surprised; you might actually like your date tonight." She lifted her brows.

"I don't want to like him. I want to pick my own date, or actually not take one at all." She sulked typically, her full lower lip poking out as her face screwed up in protest.

"Don't screw up your face, Gabriella. You're a beautiful girl, you don't want him to think you're miserable do you?" Her mom checked.

"I don't care what he thinks," she returned, her dark brows frowning further together as she got up from the sofa. "It's not my fault I got pushed into this, he can suffer as much as me…" She said vehemently, storming off to her room.

--

The silver sequined dress was beautiful and Gabi smiled at her reflection as she twirled; her tanned, toned legs shown off to the maximum in her high sandals. She had left her hair in loose curls around her shoulders, her make up smoky and accentuating her deep brown eyes and feline looks.

Grabbing her clutch, she took a deep breath and headed for the door, knowing her date was picking her up and feeling the sweat bead her upper lip at the awkwardness these blind dates caused her.

Last time she had stumbled as she had stepped out of the house. The time before that, accidentally smacked her date in the stomach when she had tried to put her jacket on and he had tried to help. Each time they seemed to be more and more self-absorbed if that were possible and each time she died a little inside at the thought of never actually meeting someone who could bring her alive.

The doorbell chimed melodiously throughout the house and she knew her parents had already left for the party as she strode across the floor, opening her door to find a tall, dark haired guy on the other side.

He was leaning on his arm against the door jamb and his blue eyes worked up from her feet to her breasts where his lips curled slowly and she felt entirely naked under his gaze, despite her covering dress.

"My face is here." She said pointedly and the handsome stranger flicked up his eyes to meet hers, the blueness of them startling her a little.

She frowned, his chiseled cheeks and jaw line drawing an instant attraction as she studied him.

His dark hair was swept back from his face, gelled smartly from his eyes and it showcased his beautifully arched brows which were raised now with her words.

His nose was cute and straight, his lashes curly and thick. And his lips…well she had to tilt her head to consider how she would describe them because their apparent softness beguiled her and their bowed shape made her want to kiss them at the very top where his lip met the crease below his nose.

"Hi, I'm Tom." He introduced himself, holding out his hand as he continued to slouch against her door.

He was certainly different from the others, this much she could tell from his relaxed demeanor. He also made a tuxedo look good but he looked kind of…awkward.

She smiled at this, feeling like there was hope for her yet.

"Hi, I'm Gabi." She returned, taking his proffered hand and feeling his warm fingers envelope hers briefly, his touch making her skin tingle as she connected with those bottomless eyes of his.

"So…What cardinal sin did you commit to be stuck with me for the night?" She wondered lightly, turning to pull her door up behind her and waiting for him to start down the path toward the limo he had waiting for them.

His brows shot up again. "None that I know of…" He answered carefully, tucking his hands into his pockets and sticking his elbow out for her to take.

She eyed him, then placed her fingers there, her curvy hips swaying from side to side as she walked and Tom couldn't stop his gaze wandering there, stunned by the beauty of Joseph's daughter.

Her exotic looks had stunned him enough but the curves she possessed just floored him. He didn't know where to place his eyes or his hands, taking in every little detail he could.

Her curly dark hair, her perfectly shaped brows, her tiny cute nose. He reminded himself to pay attention to what she was saying.

"Well you will feel like you're being punished after tonight, believe me" She promised.

"Why on earth would you say that?" He asked with a bemused smile, once again flicking his eyes up her amazingly womanly body.

"I'm undateable. It's a well known fact." She answered simply. "And believe me when I say, if I could have gotten out of this, I would have. I prefer to fly solo at these things." She added.

Tom held out his hand automatically as they reached the car, ready to help her in. He frowned at her words, now feeling her hostility from her tensed body and her carefully blanked face met his.

She scooted into the car; free of his help and he let out a whoosh of breath, climbing in after her.

The beautiful face that had greeted him at the door was carefully painted without emotion and from what he had heard of Gabi, he expected a passionate- if somewhat feisty- girl to greet him.

"Wow, I guess you've done this before?" He asked then gently, not sure what else to say to break the excruciating silence.

"Like you don't know." She rolled her eyes.

He laughed then, indignant. "I don't! I swear to god, I have no idea what you're talking about." He protested; his palms outstretched before him.

Gabi faced Tom, thinking she may have just given him a bit of a hard time seeing as he didn't even know her. She kind of felt bad as he tried to work her out, his face creasing in concentration.

"So what did my dad say to you, then?" She wondered more softly, her face becoming rounder as her frown relaxed.

"He told me his daughter needed a date for the boat party and would I like to escort you?" He repeated.

"And how do you know my dad?" She asked next, suspiciously he noted.

"I did some business with him recently," He supplied.

"Great." She pressed her lips together, dropping her gaze, seemingly discarding him already.

"Look, is there something I should know? Was I not meant to come tonight?" He checked worriedly, still frowning.

Gabi crossed her legs gently, affording Tom with a spectacular view of her shapely thighs and calves, making him swallow.

"It's nothing personal." She briefed quickly, looking out of the window to pass some time.

"Well, that sure makes me feel better." He quipped back sarcastically.

He brown eyes were tolerant.

"I have had more of these arranged dates than I can count on all of my extremities. Let's just say I'm not easily impressed by money and ego." She warned.

"You think I'm egotistical?" He asked, shocked. Of all the things people had said about him in his time, that wasn't one of them.

Just his astounded blue eyes alone convinced her he wasn't but now it was too late because she had accused him before knowing him.

"I say the wrong thing, all the time and …" She was cut off by a whirring noise.

The partition dropped an inch as the limo stopped. "We're here Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton," the driver stated and Tom looked to Gabi one more time before he moved.

She licked her lips. "I told you tonight would be a nightmare and I am never wrong," she stated, dropping her eyes once more where he yearned to look into them and decipher her skeptism.

Tom was forced from the car, shielding Gabi as she exited in a lady like fashion, managing not to flash her underwear. She lifted her hand to brush her hair away from her face to see the pavement because all the camera flashes blinded her, even with Tom's bulky frame hiding her from the crowd of paparazzi.

"Ouch!" She tugged her hand down, realizing her ring was caught in her curls and she cursed herself for being so clumsy.

"You okay?" He checked as he waited for her to give the signal.

"It's stuck," she commented, rolling her hand away from her head, her hair going with it and she realised then that her clutch bag was also caught in the tangled mess.

She sighed frustratedly as she yanked, then winced as her eyes watered.

"Whoa, whoa, gently…" Tom reprimanded with a soft, husky voice as he dared to reach out and help. She cursed her tummy for flipping at the sound of his voice.

Her brown eyes smarted at him. "Can I try and help?" He checked into her childishly pouting face.

"I guess so…" She conceded.

"Okay just relax your arm…" He instructed, reaching round her fingers to unwrap the offending strand of hair from the mess, slowly releasing her purse and she quickly yanked her hand away, affording another painful tug.

"Ouch!" She cursed again.

"Wait, I've not got the ring out yet…" He teased and Gabi sighed, all the while aware of the flashes behind him, worrying how this would look to the media.

"Gabi is Tom your new boyfriend? How long will he last?" The paparazzi calls were slowly reaching her and sinking in.

Why did they make it sound like she used men like Kleenex? She kind of wished she did have a boyfriend and as Tom's gentle hands deftly worked to free her, she thought that maybe he might be a nice guy to fill that spot. But she couldn't believe that her dad had got it right. There had to be something about him that she just hadn't seen yet.

Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers brushed hers and started a swirling tingle down her body and she cast her eyes up to his, seeing his own blue pools darken a little as he stared back at her and brought her hand down from her head.

His smile was slow as he watched her face change from frustrated annoyance to utter surprise.

"Your hair's a little crazy, but you're free," he quipped.

Gabi felt their fingers brushing where he had placed her hand by her side and she quickly pulled her hand back, combing her fingers through the curls.

"Ok, let's just get on this damned boat." She begged and he smiled again, beaming as he looked back on her and once again offered his elbow.

She slid her hand higher up his arm, clutching his bicep as she faced the crowd of photographers with fear. Each time she came out, she could still imagine the threats her father received, the ultimate loss of privacy and inability to hide in front of these flashes of light.

Tom dipped his head to check on her, seeing her face was now plastered with a fake smile, one that made him ache deep inside but he turned back to the crowd, smiling and posing with the beautiful Montez girl on his arm.

"How do you feel being known as the next Montez man?" One photographer asked.

There was obviously something he was missing in the world of Gabi Montez. Something that caused the press to shout all kinds of rude questions and target her love-life for public domain. He didn't know much about her other than what Joseph had told him.

He cast a look at the girl he barely knew and took in her radiant beauty. Who couldn't live in her shadow when she shone so brightly?

He shrugged with an apparently easy grin, acutely aware of her small fingers wrapped around his muscled arm. He was nervous as heck being thrust into the spotlight like this, but he wasn't going to give anything away.

"Look at her, dude; she's the most beautiful girl I've seen. You can call me whatever you like, I'm honoured to be on her arm tonight." He answered smoothly.

"You're one in a long line!" The press man insisted. "Does that bother you?"

"Nope." He shook his head, moving on down the path toward the boat, where he could already see pretty lights were hung and hear soft music drifting up from the deck.

"You ok?" He checked with Gabi as she finished her own questioning from local news, turning her brown eyes to him, showing him her vulnerability.

She nodded, clutching his arm tightly and he smiled down into her face, shrugging his shoulders in to protect both of them from the media glare.

"Then let's go have some fun, Montez," he grinned with an arched brow, striding toward the boat and Gabi met his pace, taking his offered hand as he led her across the bridge and onto the boat.

"Gabriella!" Joseph's tell-tale voice boomed out and she smiled, rushing to her father to hug him and her mother, both looking glamorous in their own dressy outfits.

"Broadmore." Joseph greeted Tom and Tom shook his hand, and then moved to kiss Sophie on the cheek.

"So what do you think?" He asked Gabi of Tom and Gabi frowned.

"He's stood right there, dad." She pointed out.

"Okay, sorry," he chuckled and Sophie eyed her daughter worriedly.

"Are you okay honey, did the press give you trouble?" She wondered and Gabi curled her hand back round Tom's elbow instinctively, realizing what she was doing and thinking how he had become her shield and her support out there.

Normally her dates were so busy parading themselves and promoting their latest business venture, they didn't pay much attention to her. She wasn't used to someone just being there for her. And as much as she hated to admit it, she kind of liked it. She might have grown up in the spotlight to an increasing degree but it didn't get any easier to deal with.

"It's okay, mom," she smiled gently "It was just the normal stuff." She added, making her mother step forward to brace her face with her hands.

"John's here tonight." Sophie said of her bodyguard and Gabi nodded, knowing she craved a night away from having a strange old man following her every move. It didn't exactly help in the dating business when her beau's knew they would be watched all night. Making out became extremely difficult in public.

"Who's John?" Tom asked as they headed toward the bar for drinks, Gabi reaching the smooth surface with her fingers first and leaning across to see what they were serving.

"He's my body guard." She said flippantly and he saw a large man in a suit shadowing them.

Tom watched as the barman dipped his gaze to Gabi's chest, the same way he had when she had opened the door. The dress wasn't low cut, but her breasts were nicely outlined beneath the spangly material. He felt his tummy curl possessively as he hovered behind her, flicking his gaze down the back of her legs.

Gabi sensed Tom behind her and turned, flicking him a look to ask what he was doing.

"Hey, what are you having?" He asked to bypass his salacious look.

"Double vodka and coke," she beamed and he lifted his brows.

"Wow, starting gently?" He wondered.

"Mm-mm." She nodded ordering her drink, turning and asking him what he wanted before ordering that as well.

"So, tell me about these dates of yours, the ones you hate being set up on?" He enquired as they wandered from the bar and toward the railing around the boat. Gabi kept walking until it was quiet and dark, away from the noise of the party. She rested her forearms on the rail and leaned forward, looking into the dark waves below.

She could sense more than see John hovering a few feet away, but not watching them directly. She sighed a little into the night, wondering if it bothered Tom at all.

"Well, right about now, my allocated date of the night would be off dancing with the young, pretty things on the dance floor. And I would be standing here, enjoying the ocean, until my father calls my name and I have to return to the circus." She smiled wanly.

"Young pretty things?" Tom frowned, "Gabi, what do you think you are?" He wondered starkly.

She shrugged. "Joseph Montez' daughter." She labeled herself. "It's ironic really," she smiled to herself, lost in her thoughts. "The press label my boyfriend's Mr. Montez but what about me? I'm labeled all the same." She sighed.

Tom leaned forward too, matching her stance, turning his head to the side to consider her.

"I think it's obvious to anyone that you're your own person, Gabi." He offered.

"That just another way of saying fiery." She argued with an arched brow.

"So what? Fiery is good." He challenged.

"Maybe to you." She said, still entranced by the water beneath the boat.

"So will you dance with me then?" He asked. "Or do I have to go find some pretty young thing?" He lifted a brow as she turned to him.

"I think I can manage that." She smiled.

He smiled back, escorting her to the dance floor where he took her hand as he faced her and Gabi felt a warm ripple run through her body at the contact.

Flicking her eyes to his as he took into a loose embrace, she still couldn't make him out.

He began to move to the slow music, a smooth slow dance that she hadn't expected.

Tom looked down on her and willed his body calm as he considered how close they were now, how much closer he was to her tempting lips and dangerous curves.

"I don't know anything about you." Gabi hedged.

"Well, what's there to know? I'm a kid from Albuquerque who had the good fortune of falling in with the right crowd round these parts and now I own my own company and reap the benefits while doing what I really love," he smiled as he looked out onto the dance floor, acknowledging people dancing within other couples.

"What do you really love?" She asked and he dropped his eyes, Gabi noticing the flick and curl of his lashes as his little smile captivated her.

"Lots of things." He answered carefully. "But definitely not sitting in an office all day."

"Me either. I never sit still in my job." She mused, a real smile flitting across her face and again when she considered him.

"I heard what you said you know…" She tilted her face to see him better, their bodies barely touching but the light friction making her heart flutter as she looked into his eyes and up to his lovely hair.

"When?" He wondered with a confused look.

"To the press. About being honoured to be with me tonight." She explained.

He was surprised at her honesty as his eyes lingered over her face, wanting to lean forward and kiss her mouth that sat pouted for his.

"Did you hear the part where I called you beautiful?" He asked softly, his fingers curling around hers more tightly in his left hand and his right arm bringing her closer as he let his hand drop to her hip.

The result of his touch had her tingling across her body, her nipples hardening in response. She blushed and dropped her gaze to his chest.

"You look nice in a tux," she said to change the subject as she felt the whole of her insides sing with excitement at his words.

"That's nice. But you _are_ beautiful, you know," he said again, not letting her shy from his compliment.

"A nice dress and some make up go a long way." She replied statically, becoming tense in his arms.

Tom took the hint and wondered how he could relax her again. He dipped her quickly, without warning, smiling into her shocked face as he brought her back toward him.

"What was that?" She asked confusedly.

"A dip." He said as he repeated the action, making her giggle.

"Stop!" she complained.

"Nope." He beamed and shook his head a little, doing it again, spinning them around the dance floor, casting other dancers away in his circles.

"I'm so sorry!" Gabi called to them ineffectively as she clung onto him for dear life, her head spinning a little.

"Well that was fun!" He teased with a warm voice as he swayed from side to side once more.

"Oh sure, let's skittle the dance floor more often." She arched a brow.

He chuckled deep in his chest and the vibration tickled against her nipples, already taut with awareness and now bringing a deep ache inside her.

Tom felt Gabi's breasts pressing into him as he drew her ever closer, wondering if it were possible to feel like this about someone he barely knew. His whole body felt like it was on fire with his sensitivity to her.

"Sure, why not?" He asked back, his amusement at going against etiquette clear on his face.

Gabi actually began to smile back, mischievously. She moved her hands from his body and raised them to his neck, effectively pressing herself into him as he automatically placed his large palms against the small of her back, his hands moulding to her curves and enjoying their shape.

"Are you a trouble maker?" She murmured into his ear, neither of them for the moment moving to the music.

He jerked his head back as he cradled her against his body, against his better judgement. "Hey! I could be a sophisticated guy for all you know," he challenged.

"Maybe I don't like sophisticated guys." She commented with a purse of her lips, meeting his gaze in her outrageous teasing of him.

He was sure that if she kept up this insane flirting, he would be kissing her before long. Still embraced in his arms, he angled his head before he spoke, subtly testing her reaction.

She unlinked her fingers from behind his neck and slowly took them down away from him, making him pensive at her action.

"Maybe I'm not a sophisticated guy." He returned as they stood motionless on the dance floor. Gabi looked at him and thought she saw something in his expressive eyes…was it regret? Wistfulness?

A sharp tinkling split the air, all faces turning toward Joseph who had a microphone and was standing up near the band on deck. The boat was chugging softly down the river and the air was becoming cool and moist.

Gabi rubbed her arms against the chill, waiting for her father to speak and not seeing Tom slip out of his jacket and place it around her small shoulders, startling her as she jumped in surprise.

"Oh, thank you," she smiled genuinely, touched by his gesture.

John hovered nearby and Gabi frowned, the tender moment between her and Tom ruined by the ever-ready presence of her security. She touched her fingers to his arm and he pocketed his hand, sensing her unspoken need as she wrapped her fingers around his bicep where he flexed his muscles to assure her he had the power in his body to protect her.

"Did you just showcase your muscles?" She asked knowingly, teasing him again.

He smiled at her, loving her shrewdness. "Maybe." He allowed, facing her father as he began speaking and Gabi had no choice but to follow his example, gently butting him with her hip as she stood next to him and grasped his arm for comfort.

Joseph gave a good speech. It was strong but short, thanked all the right people and had touches of humour. Gabi remembered him writing that speech back at the mansion and she felt that little tickle inside her again- the one that crept up on her when she felt like she didn't want to be drowned in a huge house with her parents watching her, the security staff watching her.

Her parents had bought a town house apartment back in the fall and she wondered now whether they would let her stay there. She felt like it was time for independence.

"I'm sorry about us being watched all night" she apologized as her father finished his speech and the applause died, the crowd dispersing back into their party rituals.

"Huh?" Tom frowned, looking down on his date. Her petiteness, even in heels, was quite striking.

"My guard." She said gently, throwing her eyes toward John.

"Oh…him. I hadn't even thought about it." Tom admitted.

"Oh, well, you're the first." She admitted.

"Hey, if there's any doubt that your life could be in danger, I'd rather have him tag along all night than have you hurt." He reasoned.

"That's very sweet, seeing as you hardly know me." She said pointedly.

"I'd say the same for anyone. I care about people." He shrugged.

"Then that's one work ethic that you share with my father, one that is rare in business." She noted.

"It is." He sighed. "But something I live by." He lifted his brows.

"That's good to hear…so what is it you do?" She wondered.

"You know what? Let's not talk about work tonight. Let's enjoy ourselves. What shall we do next, Miss Montez?"

"I'm starving," Gabi mumbled.

Tom laughed at her comment. "Then let's go find some food," he suggested, leaning back from her petite body, just the feel of her curves against him starting a wanting in the pit of his tummy.

Gabi led Tom from the dance floor, gently tugging him by the elbow as he sauntered behind her, smiling at the view he had of her backside, watching the firm roundness of her generous ass move with the shimmery material of her dress.

"Okay so let's play this little game I know, it's called favourites." Tom smiled as he loaded up a plate with buffet food and watched as Gabi did the same.

She was frowning as she planned where to add her next addition of tempting snacks, her small plate already filling up fast. He didn't know any other girl who worked in her vocation that would eat unashamedly.

She must have caught his look because she blushed and tensed as she gazed back at him.

"I'm hungry." She defended quickly, repeating her earlier phrase.

He shrugged innocently. "I wasn't going to say anything." He argued.

"You were staring." She sulked.

"I was…pleasantly surprised." He admitted.

"Okay so this game…" She changed the subject again and he didn't miss it but he let it go.

"We just ask each other what our favourite things are." He shrugged.

"Okay…" Her lips pressed in at the sides as she thought for a moment, popping a vol-u-vent into her mouth. "What's your favourite sports team?" She asked.

They took their plates and headed toward one of the tables where everyone else was eating. Finding a private corner, Gabi was keen to hide away and bask in Tom's company tonight. Her initial skeptism of him was wearing off and she planned to make the most of the fun-loving guy in front of her.

"Gotta be the Albuquerque Aces basketball team." He answered quickly. "Favourite place?" He returned.

Gabi lifted her eyes to meet his, their blue intensity drowning her. "The sofa. In my tracksuit bottoms and a cotton vest." She described precisely, smiling at the thought.

Tom laughed at her and she looked at him, mock insulted. "What's funny?" She demanded.

"Nothing! No, it's just that you work in the fashion world and you have access to the best parties and the coolest lifestyle, yet your favourite place is your sofa." He smiled softly, tilting his head, trying to peg her.

She shrugged shyly. "I guess I don't live up to expectations." She said quietly, revealing her true fear to Tom and regretting her words with a wince.

"Hey…" Tom frowned, reaching his hand across the table to brush her knuckles with his fingers. "I don't have any expectations. And even if I had, an answer like that could only exceed them." He smiled slowly as she guardedly met his eyes.

"Your favourite place?" She asked in return, considering his comment and testing his sincerity.

"Honestly?" He asked under his lashes, hiding his eyes a little.

"Well it's only fair since I bared my soul…" She pointed out.

"Okay, fine. In front of my flat screen TV, playing War Heroes on my Playstation." He answered with a grin that doubled her tummy over as he flashed his beautiful white teeth at her, his cheeks filling cutely and creating a boyish look to his face.

"Wow." She sat back, floored.

"What?" He asked, audaciously.

"No, nothing." She mused, pursing her lips, copying his own reaction. "I just figured an entrepreneur like you would be way too busy managing important business to find time to play games." She challenged.

"Well actually, I spend most of my working week meeting clients…" He answered easily.

"Really?" She frowned, taking a mouthful of quiche and chewing gently.

She saw her mother waving at her from behind Tom and rolled her eyes. "Oh god, mom alert." She sighed. "I'll be right back." She explained and Tom watched her go, John following her as she wove through the party goers, smiling and shaking hands with them with a big, beautiful smile each time someone recognized her.

He watched as her mom spoke to her in the crowded room and Gabi appeared to be frowning, her body tense and stiff again. He'd just managed to get her to relax, what had happened he wondered?

A few moments later she headed back over to him, standing before him with her hand on her hip awkwardly.

"Okay, so look, there's this guy who's really important to my dad's business and he comes to every one of these damn parties." She began, taking a sigh and closing her eyes as she pressed her lips together in annoyance.

"Okay…" He prompted.

"I wouldn't normally tell you this but I think I can vent to you without you thinking I'm a total moron…" She babbled.

Tom stood up, his brows gently pulling in at the middle where she fixed her gaze.

"You can tell me anything…" He assured, bracing her upper arms so gently with his long, dexterous fingers and brushing his thumbs in gentle soothing stokes against her arms, encased in his jacket that she still adopted.

"This guy…he always wants to dance with me…he's a total lech and it doesn't matter how many times I tell my parents this, I'm still expected to 'put on a happy face' to keep him sweet." She sighed again, her skin crawling at the mere thought of Gianni's hands being anywhere near her body.

Tom twisted his lips. "That's not fun." He offered gently.

"You know what, that's my life." She added, her anger barely hidden beneath her tight voice.

Tom nodded. "I'm sorry." He said, wishing more than anything that he could hug her into his body and relieve that look of pure dread on her face. He felt a fleeting anger toward her parents for making her go through this, just for the sake of their business. How dare they mortgage their daughter just to keep some pervert happy?

"I didn't want you to think I ditched you…" She attempted a cheeky smile.

He shrugged, his own smile creeping up on his face. "That's okay; I would have just danced with some random girl…" He hedged.

She looked back into his face, her heart pounding heavily with her nervousness as she reached her fidgeting hands up to place on his chest, palms down.

"Save a dance for me?" She asked.

Tom couldn't resist any longer, he just had to curl her small, dejected body into his arms. He didn't care that he didn't know her, he didn't care that her bodyguard was watching them sureptously from mere feet away. He didn't care if she pushed him away, even; he just had to hold her.

"Gabriella? Are you okay?" Sophie asked from behind them and Gabi started, breaking the barrier of his arms around her.

"Yes, mom, I'm fine." She replied tiredly, flicking Tom a look as she let her mother lead her away, her brown eyes thanking him silently at the same time they begged for help.

Gabi stiffened as she let Gianni take her into an embrace, dancing with him around the small floor, reminiscing at how different it had been dancing with Tom. She didn't realize that in such a few, short hours, he could have such an impact on her.

"I am dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room!" Gianni announced, his dark eyes shining as sweat beaded on his face.

Gabi gritted her teeth as she smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Crivelli." She forced out.

"You know my name, Bella, why, you make me feel like an old man when you call me Mr. Crivelli." He said as they danced and Gabi shuddered as his hand found her hip.

The contrast in the emotions it evoked to have him touch her compared to when Tom had touched her like that, was stark and clear.

She carefully adjusted his hand from slipping any lower on her backside, praying for the song to end. She closed her eyes momentarily, cringing inwardly at her duty to dance with this awful man.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I cut in?" A warm, honeyed voice asked. Gabi's eyes popped open to meet those of Tom, who had broken the momentum of their dance.

Gianni eyed him as Gabi smiled, completely touched at his rescue.

"Well, she is a beautiful lady, I don't suppose I can monopolise her all night…" Gianni allowed, reluctantly letting her go.

"I agree." Tom smiled wanly and Gabi bit back a giggle. "May I?" He asked her formally.

"You may." She smiled warmly, her face softening with affection.

"Ah, the most beautiful woman is now dancing with me." He smiled with satisfaction.

"There you go again." She rolled her eyes, their dancing so natural that the other couples on the dance floor were stopping to watch them. She hadn't noticed that he was leading her around the floor with fluency.

"What?" He asked, dipping her and drawing a smile from her mouth.

Almost as soon as he had taken her into this familiar embrace, her body had relaxed and pressed into his, easing his tight stomach that had been knotted with worry for her as she danced in the older man's arms.

But his groin was reacting in the opposite way, now tightening with desire, her soft curves so irresistible to him as he span her and turned her, enjoying her fluidity on the dance floor.

"You keep calling me beautiful." She said with an accusing squint.

"What's your favourite feature?" He asked, pursing his lips and that caught Gabi's attention as she was tempted to kiss them.

"Mmm…" She rubbed her lips together, thinking and Tom knew exactly what his favourite feature was at that moment. "Maybe my hair." She said finally.

"Know what my favourite is? Your…" He smiled with an unashamedly flirty smile. "Personality." He finished.

Gabi giggled at him, knowing he was lying, but enjoying his humour.

"Ok, well what about you? What's your favourite body part?" She asked innocently, returning his smile once more, both now oblivious to their audience as they continued to dance effortlessly.

"Ok, well I can't say the obvious…" He teased. "I guess I'll have to say my eyes. Because I get to see you with them." He added sweetly, making Gabi's toes curl as she stopped dancing and gave him an adoring look.

She leaned up the small distance between them and took her hand from his shoulder, tickling the hair that had sprung into a curl at his ear. She tilted her face, ready to kiss him, not knowing the crowd around them would burst into applause at that moment and she pulled back, startled.

Tom cupped Gabi's small waist in his hands as he subconsciously pursed his lips to receive her kiss and let out a deflated sigh as she pulled back, the crowd around them breaking their spell. He cursed the intrusion as he tried to cover his obvious attraction to the exotic beauty in his arms.

"Oh, thank you…" Gabriella blushed as she tried to hide her face in Tom's chest, only too aware of his physical reaction to their intimate moment, not sure if she should move or stay right where she was. The way he was cupping her backside told her she should remain where she was until he gave her a signal.

"Favourite thing about me?" He husked in her ear, his warm voice making her tingle all over.

She smiled up at him, knowingly and he met her probing gaze with no objection.

"Definitely your personality." She returned drily, making him chuckle as he slowly stepped back from her, unable to stop his fingers brushing a curl gently from her face.

---

"Gabi, honey, your father and I are taking a trip down town with some friends, are you okay to get a lift with Tom?" Sophie asked as she and Tom relaxed back at the bar.

Tom nodded as she checked his face. "Sure, mom." Gabi answered shyly.

"Okay, well have a nice evening, children. Play nice." Sophie joked as she walked away and Gabi could see the bay come into view, her eyes dropping sadly to her sandaled feet, her shoes hurting them a little.

"Hey, our night isn't over." Tom said knowingly, brushing her fingers with his as she played with them in her lap.

"Well it is. We danced, we ate, and we had fun. That's kind of what dates are." She joked.

"Ah that's it, she's dumping me already!" He joked back.

"You know…just for those few hours, even with him watching us," she jerked her head at John, "…for once I didn't feel like it mattered, that any of this mattered." She commented..

"It doesn't. At least, not to me." He assured her. "Favourite line from a movie?" He asked quickly.

She smiled in delight, flicking her deep brown eyes up as she thought for a moment.

"I would die for you- Robin Hood." She said.

"Wow that's way girlier than I expected of you!" He accused.

"Hey! I am a girl, remember?" She argued back hotly. "Besides, I was under pressure. My mind went blank…" She mumbled.

"I totally understand…" He nodded understandingly and she swiped at him.

"Ok what's your favourite food?" She asked bravely in return.

"Oh that's easy, anything from the grill." He answered assuredly. She nodded thoughtfully.

"There's a great place I go to, it's down town." She hinted.

Tom smiled at her, his keen eyes squinting keenly. "Are you asking me out?" He wondered.

Gabi blushed, meeting his eyes shyly. "I guess you could call it that." She allowed.

"Wow. And how does John feel about this?" He asked sagely and she melted into giggles, touching his chest from her seat next to him at the bar.

"He'd love you to join us." She answered with a straight face.

"Then I'm in. But you should know, John tipped the scale in your favour." He smiled a crinkle-eyed smile that made her wonder how one night could stir so many feelings within her.

The boat came to a slow stop at the jetty and Gabi held back, not wanting to disembark the vehicle and lose this moment of apparent magic.

Tom stood and held out his hand for her, forcing her eyes to his where he read her face so easily.

She placed her palm in his, trusting him as he led her from the boat toward the limousine waiting for them. She leaned into Tom, placing her head on his arm.

"No guard?" Tom checked as he opened the door for her.

"He doesn't come with me in the car." She answered. "I had to fight for that much freedom. But he will follow us." She sighed.

"I'd miss him if he didn't." He joked again and Gabi smiled tiredly, taking his offered hand to help her into the seat where he joined her.

Gabi laid her palm on his thigh, tipping her head into his shoulder as the car pulled away, the partition safely shut between them and the driver.

"Aw, hey, don't flag on me now." He teased warmly, shifting forward so he could gently circle her shoulders.

He tried to ignore the heat radiating from her palm straight into his groin in hot ripples. He shifted a little in his uncomfortable position, casting a look down to Gabi who was looking right back at him. He felt that tug in his tummy again as he flicked his gaze over her face, licking his lips nervously as he leaned toward her, angling his head to bring their faces closer.

He traced her delicate jaw line with his large fingers as her eyes met his and she tilted her face, giving him permission to make his intended move. He leaned down the last few inches between them, taking her lips in a gentle touch before instantly brushing them again, his whole body feeling the reaction as he twisted to get closer.

Taking her whole face in both of his hands, he dominated the kiss as he touched his tongue to her lower lip, begging for entry.

Gabi moaned into the kiss, her skin rolling a sparkling tingle across her body, tipping her head back submissively to accept and encourage the onslaught of Tom's mouth. She was letting him possess her, his body pressing into hers in the awkward embrace in the car, her hands moving to grasp his shoulders in her need to touch him.

She had never felt this irresistible need to touch anyone, this absolute desire that pounded through her veins.

And as she allowed herself the pleasure of winding her fingers into his soft, tempting hair, she had never heard such a desirable moan uttered as that of Tom's.

Dropping his hands from her face, he scooped them around her waist, folding her into his body, their chests colliding in the small space of the car.

Gabi let out a pained yelp, twisting her body so that she was kneeling on the car seat, her lips still attached to Tom's as she was now leaning down to meet him in their passionate kiss.

Completing her move, she crawled up to his thigh and let him help her straddle across his lap, breaking their kiss momentarily where they panted in oxygen needfully, eyeing each other with dark eyes.

Tom touched a finger to Gabi's swollen mouth, the sight of her lips ravaged by his and the feel of her in his lap sending him over the edge as his hard body pressed into hers.

He shifted in his seat, trying to restrain the pressure of his arousal jutting into her. Her bare thighs were revealed as her dress rode dangerously high from her position in his lap.

"I don't normally do this." She said quickly and closed her eyes against the pleasure that abounded her when his hands cupped her backside, dropping his gentle thumb from her lip to bring her into his aching groin.

Gabi arched instinctively against his hardness, taking his face in her hands as she re-applied her lips to his. She dipped her tongue into his mouth, continuing their hot and desperate joining, shuddering as his fingers worked up her ribs.

"I don't normally do this, either." Tom husked as Gabi ripped her mouth from his, her hands so far into his hair he had no idea what it must look like now.

"The car's stopped." She said suddenly, her senses heightened and her ears straining to listen.

"Traffic lights," Tom said quickly, brushing his hands down her sides, enjoying the curves he found there.

"No, the engine has been killed…" She said, panicking, barely making it from his lap before the passenger door was opened and a masked man pointed a gun at the pair of them.

"Don't move!" The man warned and Gabi felt her heart constrict with fear, cowering as the man reached into the car and grabbed her arm, pulling her from Tom's alp as she shrieked in fear, her bare feet hitting the concrete below her where she looked around wildly for a clue as to where they were. Her mouth was quickly covered with a hand as she screamed pointlessly into the dark night.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." A voice stated in her ear threateningly and she widened her eyes as the cold metal of a gun touched her temple. She didn't see where the second assailant had come from and it took her a moment to realize.

The voice was Tom's.


	2. Step Aboard

**WOW! 19 reviews! Thank you so much everyone. Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 2**

Gabi's heartbeat was the only thing she heard; along with the roaring in her ears as fear struck through her veins with heavy flushing as her blood whipped around her body from the panic she felt.

Her mouth was clamped with Tom's hand, her wrists bound now behind her and she wondered why he had risked being seen.

They were all being seen.

Her heart hammered faster as she realized she wouldn't likely get out of this alive. She could identify them all easily and that meant ultimate death penalty from their side.

She cursed herself for ever trusting him, for letting him under her guard like that.

Her dad had trusted him for god's sake! How could he do this to them? To her? Especially to her.

She felt it, that spark, that connection. She'd kissed him. Climbed into his lap. She felt sick now, thinking how he had royally played her, just like all the others, just like the stupid naïve girl she was.

Rich bitch Gabriella Montez- nothing but a fool when it came to love. Sad but true.

She sobbed, thinking how she would be probably be raped, imagining his once tender hands touching her in a different way. Or another of the kidnappers touching her like that.

"Stop crying!" Another of her captors called and Tom's hand loosened as he peered round at her, feeling his betrayal hit him deep in the gut.

He had set her up. He had let her believe he was prince charming. All for the ultimate let down. All for the money.

"Just a few more steps." He gruffed in her ear but she felt the tingles down her skin.

She was forced onto a boat, struggling all the way, Tom eventually binding both his heavily muscled arms around her whole body, her arms included to keep her still.

He flicked his blue eyes across the deck, checking the position of his team mates.

"Just don't struggle, okay. I promise I won't hurt you." He murmured, his eyes alert like his body, tensed, aware.

She twisted again, finding no give in his hard body.

"I promise they won't either. I'll make sure of it." He added and she frowned, her heavy breaths slowing as she remained still and slowly, slowly she relaxed as dizzying lights hit her eyes from lack of air.

"Oh, fuck." He swore softly as she went limp in his arms, passing out from the shock of it all

"Just leave her." Joe commanded to Tom as he scooped Gabi into his arms and lifted her gently, flicking his concerned gaze over her face, his scowl evident.

"I'm gonna put her in the cabin." He said, jutting his chin toward the boat cabin to emphasise his intention.

"Fine, but make sure she's tied. We don't want any backlash from her." He chuckled then and Tom felt a flash of protective anger course through his body.

Her tiny, petite frame barely weighed in his arms and she couldn't fight back if she wanted to. He was scared to death of Joe or Pete trying anything with her because then he would be forced to go against them, to protect her.

He laid her gently on the small cabin bed, taking a big sigh, sinking down to the bed edge and resting his head in his hands.

He'd hated that look on her face when he had pressed the gun to her head. Even pressing the gun to her head had filled him with sickness.

And he wasn't supposed to feel like this, he was supposed to be emotionless. But something had happened to him. Something unplanned, unprofessional and very definitely dangerous.

He'd let Gabi get under his skin.

Those big brown eyes and beautiful frequent smiles were engaging, but it was her hidden vulnerability, that little flash of uncertainty that had intrigued him and left him wishing for more.

When she had climbed into his lap, all other thoughts had been forgotten until he was sharply reminded of the job he was employed to do.

And now his chance to ever be with her was ruined.

"Tom! What the heck is goin' on down there man?" Joe shouted, bringing him from his position of regret.

"I'm coming!" He shouted back, getting up, casting a last look back at her before climbing the steps and shutting the cabin door.

"No-one goes down there" He stated, meeting Joe's steely grey eyes, his blonde curly hair flopping over his face.

"Whatever. Get out of that suit before anyone recognizes you." He said, hurling a pile of clothes into his chest where Tom lifted his hands to catch them, pursing his lips.

"Sure." He agreed easily, climbing back down to the hub below the boat.

--

Gabi stirred, her body feeling heavy and tight from being bound.

She shifted awkwardly, feeling a soft mattress under her and when she opened her eyes she widened them quickly, gasping.

"Oh my god, please don't rape me!" She begged as she found Tom's bare back facing her and he went to unwrap his belt.

She flicked her eyes down his muscled back before he turned, secretly finding the view pleasant, cursing herself for being attracted to her captor.

He twisted, his face both soft with concern and horrified at her presumption.

He paused his action on his belt, reaching for the soft blue plaid shirt he had been provided with, pulling it on quickly in one quick movement.

"I'm not going to." He promised, his voice heavy with hurt.

She sat up, crawling as far back as she could, almost like she wanted the wall the give way and encompass her in the safety of the solid material.

He pressed his lips together, wishing he could tell her, assure her of her safety under his watch.

"I'm just changing my clothes, I'm sorry, there's not much space on this boat." He explained, picking up the jeans with gentle fingers and frowning at how he could protect her.

"Can you face away for a minute while I get these on?" He asked instead.

Gabi frowned, shocked by his gentle voice, his face that read so clearly of his worry.

That isn't the face he had worn around the other kidnappers she noted.

She complied with his wish, turning sideways to the wall so he could stand behind her and change the rest of his clothes and she found herself dying to take a peek. She turned her head slowly, cracking her eye open a tiny slit so that her view was marred by her lashes, catching a glimpse of his slender hips, his slim but muscled thighs, his backside wrapped in Calvin Klein's.

He turned once he had secured his belt again, catching her quickly turning her face away, his brows casting down a little, wondering if she had been watching him dress.

She agitated her hands behind her and he noticed her wrists were red and sore where the rope was chafing.

"I know you're going to kill me." Gabi said bravely, her voice shaky as her heart throbbed painfully in fear.

Tom hung his head, twisting his lips. He couldn't answer any of her rightful questions.

He walked toward her, pausing at the bed.

"Let me untie your hands. I have some cuffs; it'll be less painful for you." He said instead of answering her fear.

She laughed, the ironic sound turning into sobs quickly as she bowed her head to her chest, rocking with the pain of her shock.

Tom lifted his hands up, not knowing where to put them, knowing he couldn't touch her or that would just make matters worse.

He folded his long body onto the edge of the bed, caught as to what to say.

"I'm sorry." He offered, painfully.

The sobbing continued as he kept guard, the door of the cabin opening to reveal Joe descending the steps.

"What in the fuck is going on down here?" He asked, taking in Tom and Gabi crying.

"She's upset." Tom supplied succinctly.

"What did you do to her?" Joe asked, coming all the way down and stalking over, Gabi cowering and sobbing harder at the action.

"Nothing!" Tom protested, standing up angrily, his whole body poised in a tense stance, his arms bulging under the soft shirt he wore.

"We can't afford to make any mistakes, Broadmore. If we want the sum we talked about, she has to be untouched, right?" He lifted his brow.

Tom stared at him, pressed his lips together as his jaw tightened.

"I'm not going to fucking touch her." He swore.

"Good. Now hurry up, we got some food up there and someone's gotta feed this little one." Joe gleaned a smile at her, making her whimper.

"I'm just gonna put the cuffs on her, then I'll be up." He promised, his blue eyes never leaving Joe's face.

Joe turned, climbing back up the ladder and Tom let out a relieved sigh, pulling the cuffs from his satchel at the side, heading back for the bed.

"Please don't hurt me!" She begged as he reached for her arms behind her.

Tom paused, closing his eyes as the despising rolled uncomfortably in his tummy.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated calmly, letting the warmth seep back into his voice. "Just watch me." He suggested and she kept her eyes tightly shut, her body rigid.

"Gabi…" He murmured, making her open her eyes and mouth in shock at hearing her name. "Watch me." He insisted, moving slowly, his hands gentle as he untied her bound wrists with care, letting his tender fingers brush her red skin. She jolted with a wince as her brown eyes stared at him, confused, hurt.

Gabi didn't cower or hide from his touch, in fact she had been in so much pain, it was nice just to be free, even for a short moment, her skin relishing the air and now the caress his fingers afforded.

She shouldn't be feeling this tingle roll down her arms, across her body, but it was there. Along with her fear, her utter confusion, even her hurt. There was a desire that still bubbled below the surface, reminding her of their proximity before he had turned the gun on her.

"See, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, ignoring her silence and the fullness in the room that stifled him.

He let her wrists go for a moment, her large eyes darting to his and he traced the black streaks of her make up down her delicate cheeks, falling on her budded lips.

She hesitantly brought her wrist into her other hand, rubbing the skin herself. And then she held out her wrists to him, placed together, ready for cuffing.

He met her gaze, shocked.

"I may as well do what you say. I'm going to die anyway." She whispered softly, her eyes empty but resigned.

He clicked the cuffs into place, never breaking his gaze from hers.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" He asked.

She nodded and he helped her up, leading her to the small provisions the boat carried.

"It's here." He stated, pointing her into the small space.

She paused, frowning.

"Do you need something?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes around the small space, realizing she might have trouble with her underwear with her hands bound.

"No." She stated, walking in and closing the door, leaving Tom leaning on the other side of it, his nerves just about ready to break.

Minutes later, the door struggled open and Gabi appeared.

"We have some extra clothes.. We'll get you cleaned up soon." He vowed.

"Sure. Free show for you lot, huh." She arched her brow, walking back out to her place on the small bed.

He sighed, not arguing this time. Instead he left her to climb up the ladder, joining his partners on the deck.

--

"We'll be at the yacht in three hours." Joe was saying to Pete as Tom faced his buddies.

"Thank god, it's tiny in there." Tom joined in, smelling the cooking food on the deck.

"Yeah there's a big cabin with separate rooms. But one of us needs to be with her at all times." Joe tilted his head toward Gabriella's general direction.

"I'm not gonna complain." Pete grinned, rising to the challenge as he got up.

"Hey, I told you, no funny business." Joe warned him the same as he had with Tom.

"I'll go." Tom said.

"I need to talk to you." Joe said to him and he cursed inside, watching as Pete vanished from sight, down into the belly of the boat.

"What's up?" He asked, agitated.

"What's up? The girl was all over you in that car, buddy. We didn't plan for that!" He said tersely and Tom tensed.

"Hey, I had to be convincing, she had to believe me." He argued. "I didn't exactly plan for it either…" He added.

Joe grinned widely. "The irresistible Tom Broadmore, huh? I'm glad we found you. We wouldn't have pulled this off otherwise." He said, handing Tom a bun in which he had placed a sausage.

"Take that to her. And a drink. When we make the ransom video, she's gotta be looked after, right?" He almost asked him.

Tom nodded, even though he knew it wasn't a real question. He didn't like being out here on a boat, in the middle of nowhere trying to protect the very girl he had helped kidnap.

He climbed down with Gabi's provisions, finding her nowhere in sight and Pete missing as well.

"Pete?" He called looking around, hearing a noise from the small corridor that housed the toilet.

Pete was outside the closed door, pushing against it.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked slowly, controlled.

"She's trying to escape!" He defended quickly and Tom knew he was lying. His blue eyes were cold, unblinking as they rose to his face.

"Move away now. I'll get her out." Tom said.

Pete turned, smiling at him. "You're not the only one who wants a piece of that Montez ass."

Tom grimaced, laying the food down gently on the bedside cabinet built into the boat, walking up to Pete.

"Leave. Now." He repeated, arching his brow.

Pete met his stare and decided not to argue, finally leaving the small cubby and climbing back up to deck, leaving Tom to sag outside the door.

God they'd barely started this crime and he was trying it on with the victim already.

"Gabi, it's me, Tom." He called. "You can come out now." He said.

He heard sobs, big wrenching sobs and he had expected that, but the sound still haunted him.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I won't touch you." He added.

The door opened, revealing Gabi to him, her face damp, her body hiccupping as she bravely tried to front it out.

He stood, bracing the doorway, his whole body aching to hold her and comfort her.

"What did he do?" He asked, thankful at least that she felt safe to face him.

She stared at him, pushed past his body to her 'room' and spotted the drink on the side, grasping it and gulping the liquid heavily, finally sitting back on her bed in a ball.

Tom reached into his back pocket, pulling out a carton for her, laying it on the side to replace her depleted water.

"Tom! Food's up!" Joe called and he collected a plateful, returning and getting comfortable on the floor of the cabin, sitting in front of the bed with his long legs perched up to support his forearms as he rested his head back.

"Please don't leave me alone again." She said behind him and he jerked his head up, restraining himself from looking around, sensing her difficulty in trusting him now.

"I won't," he promised, reaching up for her food as he rose from the floor, handing it toward her. "At least eat something." He begged.

She shook her head, her curly hair covering her shoulders and her face from him.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to her balled form.

"What did he do?" He asked again, patiently.

"You don't care about me, Tom." She spat his name accusingly. "If that is even your real name." She added.

"What because I helped kidnap you? I want the money, Gabi. That doesn't mean I'm a complete bastard." He reasoned.

"Doesn't it?" She asked back bitingly, her brown eyes like bitter chocolate as she faced him.

"Okay, maybe it does. But I can't protect you if I don't know what he's up to." He argued.

"He climbed on the bed ok? He rubbed himself up against me and told me he was going to 'de-flower' me." She said flatly, staring into his blue eyes expectantly.

She saw his jaw working and shuddered as she remembered the feeling of Pete's arousal against her, how she had flown from the bed and hidden from him in the toilet.

Now she wondered what Tom actually planned to do about it.

He squinted, lifting a hand, reaching out as if to touch her cheek, pausing with a frown.

"He won't touch you again." He promised and only then did he see a tear escape and roll down her cheek through the muddy path that lay there already.

"You can't be here all the time." She said softly, almost wishing he would touch her, that his warmth would comfort her.

He dropped his hand between them, knowing she was right, knowing that he could hardly act like the good guy here as much as he wanted to.

He watched her, letting his long lashes drop to his cheeks as he considered his options.

"Tom! We're almost there. Bring her up" Joe called down the shoot.

--


	3. Rubbish Kidnapper

**Thank you so much for reviewing everyone, I love hearing your comments and thoughts!**

**And this is the chapter everyone wanted lol.**

**Chapter 3**

The Yacht was huge. Almost luxury. To the outside world, they were three guys enjoying a boys' holiday, not three criminals hiding a big stowaway.

Gabi was locked into a large bedroom and she waited patiently to be restrained before she wandered around the space, seeking possible escape routes. She needed a distraction, too, something to give her an opening; but once she had that she could run for her life and jump into the waves and away from this nightmare.

She had never been this afraid before, never been this angry. If she had not let her heart rule her head, then she would not be here, either. Trust her to let her guard down at the worst possible moment.

She heard a noise outside and her ears blocked everything else out, straining to define it. A soft knock sounded on the door, followed by the click of the lock. She quickly posed on the bed and took a breath to calm her nerves.

Tom peered round the door, finding Gabi tucked up on the bed, her beautiful legs arched before her as her cuffed hands sat in her lap.

"We can get you clean, now." He offered, holding up the clothes.

"Whose are they? Some other girl you dragged off the street?" She enquired sharply.

"No, we got them at a store." He said back, understanding her challenge.

He opened her en suite bathroom door, flicking a look back at her.

"We have two ways of doing this." He explained calmly.

"Oh? Kill me now or kill me later?" She wondered.

"No…You can either go in alone with the cuffs on. Or I come in with you and unlock you." He said, ignoring her accusatory tone.

She cocked her head. "You really think I'm going to let you in that room with me while I'm naked?" She wondered.

"You don't have to be naked…you can keep your underwear on." He suggested. "I'll turn my back."

"I might strangle you." She argued.

"I'm willing to take that risk if you want to be free of the cuffs." He allowed.

She was surprised, really. He wasn't much of a kidnapper. She barely felt any fear of him now.

His persona from the party might be hidden- extinguished even. But he was far too generous to be a criminal.

What did she want she wondered? It would be really difficult to shower in cuffs. She just about trusted him not to take advantage of the situation. A hot shower sounded like heaven right now.

"Ok I'll take the uncuffed offer. But only if you tell me your real name." She bargained, meeting his gaze where he tried not to imagine her curvy form naked and soapy.

He rolled his eyes up, their level blueness not deterring her.

"Why do you need to know that?" He asked back.

"You want me to get naked with you; I think I'm entitled to your name." She argued.

"What if you tell them?" He flicked his brow.

"What if you kill me?" She returned accusingly.

"Okay…what ifs…" He sighed knowingly. "You promise not to use it?" He checked nervously, licking his lips, knowing this was as dangerous as his game could get.

"Not around them." She promised.

"Okay, it's Troy." He said quietly, flicking his gaze around him to check he wasn't being watched.

"Troy." She tested the name. "Okay, I'm ready." She said then.

"Ok, good. I have a towel and when you're done, I'll bring it over." He said, leading her into the bathroom, closing and locking the bathroom door behind them.

"I'll sit over here," he pointed at the toilet seat, taking her proffered wrists and loosening her cuffs.

Gabi stomped on his foot and kneed him in the crotch, trying to shunt him out of the way of the door, reaching for the lock.

Troy groaned and doubled over but his body was solid, he wasn't budging and once he realized her plan, he backed up against the door, effectively blocking her escape.

"Thanks for that, Gabi." He said tightly, wincing.

She stood before him, shaking, her anger evident, her absolute desolation at failing so pathetically clear on her face.

He could see her tears threatening and he felt that ache overcome him, erasing everything else from his mind.

She began to beat his chest as he stepped up to her and he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny body as she continued to fight him, beating her pain out against his body which enveloped hers completely now.

"Shh." He soothed, his lips brushing her hair along with his chin as he cradled her squirming body.

Gabi couldn't fight back any more. His body was too encompassing, his warmth irresistible. She couldn't deny she wanted him and as much as his betrayal hurt her, Tom- Troy- or whoever he was- was her kryptonite it would seem.

She pressed herself tightly into his embrace, her palms flat against his impressively muscled chest, feeling both his power and his tenderness simultaneously.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes, feeling her hurt pour out, her fear.

"You're a rubbish kidnapper." She accused from his chest, wiping her eyes now as he let her up from his body, missing her already.

"I am?" He questioned.

"You keep apologizing and being nice." She returned, confused.

"Well I guess I'm not used to this." He shrugged awkwardly, twisting his lips.

"Used to what? Stealing people?" She wondered.

His eyes glinted through his squinted lashes. "I'm not used to letting people get under my skin." He returned and she gasped, her lips opening at the action.

Gabi wasn't going to pursue her curious thoughts any further. She pushed Troy away, turning to indicate she was ready to shower now.

He dutifully took his place on the toilet seat, holding the towel.

Gabi turned on the water faucet, testing the temperature, finding bathing goods decorated around the side of the bath.

She stripped off her dress and flung it at Troy, stifling a giggle as it hit the back of his head, drawing a curse from him.

She slipped off her bra and panties, also flinging them directly at her captor before stepping under the warm beam of water.

Troy carefully folded her garments and laid them in a pile, all while facing away as promised.

She smirked to herself, sighing outward audibly, wrapping her hands around her body as she enjoyed the feeling of being clean.

--

"Ok, I'm done." He heard her soft call. Lifting the towel, he walked toward her, where she was hidden behind the glass partition on the bath. He could just make out the curve of her waist and thighs, taking a breath to steady his pulsing blood.

He closed his eyes, holding out the towel, feeling her step closer to him to allow him to wrap her in it. His eyes opened to study her, now wet and clean.

He was struck once more by her beauty and he fought off the feeling she roused in him. The one that could get them both killed.

Her brown eyes were waiting as he held her there, trapped against his body, just soaking up her face, her damp skin. A droplet of water ran from her hair down her collarbone and he ached to kiss her there and stop its course into the towel.

"Are you going to let go?" She asked eventually.

He stepped back, startled, allowing her to catch the towel against herself as she began to dry herself shyly.

He watched as she moved to sift through the clothes he had brought and she picked out some soft trousers and a t-shirt.

She looked to him.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking" He assured, turning away.

She rose to get her underwear, dressing as Troy stood facing the door, hands jammed in his jeans pockets and tightening the denim across his backside. They rode low so she could spot his boxers above the waistband and she licked her lips at the sight, wishing she wasn't trapped right now, wishing he wasn't her captor.

There was a condition some kidnapees developed where they fell in love with their captors and she wondered if she were falling prey to it.

She quickly pulled on the items donated to her and faced him, her dark eyes a silent challenge that replaced her earlier harsh words.

"Don't look at me like that, Gabi." He begged softly.

"What did you expect, Troy?" She replied, equally softly, a frown marring her features.

A loud banging came on the door and Troy sighed, turning to open it, checking on Gabi before he let Joe in.

"It's time" Joe said and Gabi felt the fear course through her heart as she watched the pair of them.

Troy nodded, approaching her with the cuffs, placing them on her as she readily gave her hands up, the gesture once again bringing a heavy stab to his heart at her readiness to oblige them.

"We'll tell you what to say." He said to her, his voice gruff again, so different form the one he used when they were alone and she noted his switch from 'Troy' to 'Tom'.

"What for?" She asked innocently.

"A ransom video." He explained.

--

Gabi felt the exhaustion of the last 12 hours hit her acutely as she was led back to her room by Joe after being forced to read words from a card in front of a hand held camera.

Troy was missing, it would seem and she tensed under Joe's guard.

"Don't worry princess; he'll be back soon enough." Joe roughed.

"You've placed him in danger you know. The press knows his face now; they'll be looking for him." She returned.

Joe chuckled. "He agreed to be the fall guy. It was all part of the plan."

Gabi squinted at him, confused. Why would he agree to that?

"My father is going to kill you when he finds you." She said instead, directing her anger at him.

"I think you'll find that's an 'if', sweetheart. We'll have the money and be out of here before he even knows what's happening." Joe grinned confidently.

"He can afford the best." She reminded him.

"Stop talking!" Joe ordered then, taking her roughly by the arm and pushing her into the room they had tagged for her, causing her to stumble to the floor.

She whimpered as her hip hit the carpet painfully.

"You want me to remind you who's in charge here?" He asked, towering over her, crouching to stroke her long hair.

"Get your hands off me!" She complained, scooting away.

"Hey, don't fight me, Gabriella. It will only hurt more." He warned, kneeling now, his hands ready to capture her waist.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" She begged, sobbing.

"You have such a tempting body, Gabriella, how is a man to resist?" He asked, covering her mouth with his hand as she went to scream.

"I thought we said no funny business?" Troy asked calmly from the doorway and Gabi had never been so pleased to see anyone in her life.

Joe quickly let go of her and turned, standing.

"She asked for it." He defended.

Troy's blue gaze sliced through that of his partner's.

"I won't tell you again." He said simply, stalking into the room, only then looking to Gabi as she lay on the floor, silently assessing her.

"Hey, I'm in charge here, I'll take whatever I want."

"I'm taking the rap, Joe. What I say, goes." He reminded him.

Joe shrugged. "Fine. You fuck her, then. Let me know how tight she is." He added crudely, making Gabi shudder and ball up.

Joe walked away just as Troy closed his eyes and turned back to Gabi, seeing her defensive pose.

He bent, scooping her up into his arms, carrying her to the bed where he debated sitting her in his lap, but decided against the idea and lay her down carefully, tugging the comforter up over her to warm her.

He couldn't find the words. He should never have left her. He thought he could trust Joe and even he had gone back on his vow.

Sometimes words just weren't enough, he mused. What could he honestly say?

Instead he crossed the room and removed his gun to the bedside table, rolling into the space next to her on the almost double sized bed.

His arms went behind his head as he lay on his back and he stared at the ceiling.

Gabi let her fear subside, slowly. Troy was lying next to her, unmoving, proving himself once again.

She curled, rolling over to face him, eyeing the muscle in his arms from his pose.

He lowered his arms, resting his hands on his chest as he fought his urge to cuddle her.

"Are your wrists sore?" He asked huskily, tipping his face in her direction.

She sighed softly. "No." She said back.

"Are you okay?" He asked next, carefully, hiding his anger at Joe.

"Why did you pretend, Troy? Why did you let me dance with you, kiss you? Why did you tell me you cared about people, that you thought I was beautiful?" She accused then.

"I can't answer that." He returned honestly.

"When you're with them, you're different than with me, I don't understand." She argued.

"I know." He said simply, tilting his body to look at her.

"Are they going to kill me?" She asked, her tears beginning again.

He closed his eyes, honestly not knowing the answer, only his intent that she wouldn't get hurt. But he couldn't get too complacent- she couldn't get too comfortable.

"I hope not." He replied and she nodded against the sheet as her tears fell quietly.

He reached over with his left hand and enclosed her upper arm in his strong hand.

"Please don't cry." He begged.

She sniffled, burying into the bed to hide her face and he awkwardly braced her shoulders with his arm.

Gabi ignored the temptation of his strong body for as long as she could and then she gave in, snuggling into his side so that his arm could scoop her closer, holding her to his chest where he cuddled her and rubbed her arm.

"Shhh." His lips against her hair once more, Troy soothed her.

It wasn't his intention to be her comfort, her shoulder to cry on. But here he lay, holding her gently and hoping that when he woke, that gnawing in his gut would abate a little


	4. Storm Brewing

**As always thank you for the continued support!**

**Chapter 4**

"What's the latest?" Troy asked, collecting some food for himself and Gabi as she remained safely tucked away in their shared room.

Having woken up with her curled into his body comfortably, he'd only allowed himself a short time relishing the feeling of cuddling her, then cut off his feelings and risen from the bed to search for food.

"They want to bargain with us. They want proof she's ok. They think we killed her already and we're just asking for money."

Troy frowned.

"They want to talk to her." He guessed and Joe nodded. Pete looked between them.

"Maybe we should hurt her- show them we mean business. They're stalling; they want to see what we'll do if we're pushed."

"No-one hurts the girl." Joe stated. "That never works. We can get the money- from her father. The police won't negotiate, but while they can't find us we have the upper hand." Joe informed.

"So what do you suggest?" Troy checked.

"That we get hold of Montez- alone. Let him say hi to the girl. Tell him he'll have her back, unharmed if he packages us the money." Joe suggested.

Pete stood up. "They won't take us seriously if she's the same as when she left! They'll think we're a soft touch!"

Troy glared at him.

"We're not going to hurt her." He re-iterated Joe's message.

"For all we know you could be fucking her down there!" Pete argued suddenly, turning on Troy.

"Does she look like I've been raping her?" He asked back, tightly.

"She won't let any of us near her." He pointed out.

"Apart from me." He said pointedly back.

"Maybe she likes it…" Pete gleaned

Troy's jaw muscle twitched as he refrained from answering.

"I'm going to feed the girl." He said, ambling off and heading for the room.

Gabi was sat on the bed, her curly hair messy and her brown eyes tired and flat. Nothing like the colourful, animated eyes he had looked into as they had danced.

"I have some food." He offered, closing the door gently, walking over to the bed.

He laid down the array of items which Gabi tried to ignore. His blue eyes trained across her pretty face with concern.

"At least drink something." He begged, handing her a bottle of water and an orange juice drink.

She took the water as he ate some rolls, seemingly filled with bacon.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked.

"I'm not eating." She answered coolly.

"We're trying to look after you, Gabi." He said her name this time, softly.

"Don't call me that." She returned, eyeing him and he wondered why she was suddenly being like this with him.

"You hate me now?" He wondered.

She smiled but no humour burned in her dark eyes.

"I don't know who you are. You're not the guy I was falling for at the party!" She objected and he looked at her, his brows closing together in shock at her words.

"Falling for?" He asked.

Gabi blushed, lifting her eyes to the ceiling, getting up from the bed and walking around the room to avoid him. It was already strange for her, to be feeling all these things she shouldn't be; she didn't think she could explain it to anyone else right now.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said gently, turning and gasping as he appeared directly behind her, trapping her as he stalked her backwards to the wall and caged her with his raised arm against the solid wall.

He licked his lips as his blue eyes burned into hers and she felt his heat, the tension radiating between their two bodies and colliding with each breath.

"You can't fall for a guy like me." He assured, tilting his face as though about to kiss her.

Gabi paused, half wanting to taste his lips so badly and half afraid for her safety if she gave into his dangerous temptation.

She tilted her face too, pressing her lips into his, the sensation instantly hitting her and she begged for more, her lips meeting his with repeated pattern.

He shuffled, wrapping his arms around her waist and she whimpered, lifting her arms to loop them over his head, wrists still bound with the cuffs.

Her hands immediately melded into his hair as he mauled her tiny body against his larger, muscled one, his tongue venturing into her mouth.

Gabi melted, letting the kiss envelope her, possess her until she felt the yacht rocking heavily from side to side, knocking her off balance where Troy caught her.

His breaths were heavy, strained just like his body as he pulled back, staring at her in shock.

"What was that?" She asked breathily and he unlooped her hands from his neck, stepping back.

"I'll go and find out." He said, still meeting her gaze, not wanting to break it.

She felt as confused as he did right now.

She nodded, then, "Troy?"

He turned.

She frowned, searching for the words.

He smiled. A small, tight, pained smile, but it still comforted her as he left her alone and she wandered into the bathroom.

--

"What's up?" Troy asked, heading onto deck, finding the choppy sea knocking the boat a little and he felt for his balance.

"Storm coming in," Joe warned. "We're just packing up and laying anchor until its over." He said.

"That's not good." Troy worried.

"Not if we get in trouble its not." Joe agreed. "You better keep a close eye on her; I think she'll try to bolt if we're caught up with managing the damage."

Pete nodded. "I'll be here to help out."

Troy nodded too, heading back down to the rooms, his buddies following as the boat became increasingly rocky.

"Gabi?" He called, knocking her door, finding her bed empty and guessing she was in the bathroom.

He knocked on the bathroom door. "Gabi?" He called again.

She didn't answer so he split the door, peeking in for her and finding the room empty- but the window open, showing her escape onto deck.

"Oh, fuck!" He swore, running back out and straight up to the deck, which was now darkened with the ominous clouds as the wind kicked up the waves.

He searched for her, seeing the flash of her grey top and heading quickly for her.

She was sat on the edge of the boat, contemplating diving in by the looks of it.

"What's going on?!" Joe called into the swashing rain which started as Troy knelt and looked into Gabi's blank face.

He held up a hand behind him to stop his partner.

"Just let me talk to her!" He called, pausing him from approaching and possibly frightening her.

"How do I know what your telling her?!" He argued back.

Troy turned, his hair flattening against his head in the downpour. Gabi clung her arms around her body awkwardly as her cuffs restricted her.

Troy stripped off his jacket, quickly thrashing it across her shoulders.

"You're gonna have to trust me!" He yelled back.

"Don't let me down, Tom!" He yelled.

Troy turned back to Gabi, pained at seeing her shivering in the cold air.

"Just come inside, we can talk." He offered.

Gabi shook her head. "I may as well throw myself in the ocean. I'm gonna die anyway."

"It's freezing out here, Gabi. You'll get pneumonia." He argued as he knelt at her side.

"I can't move my hands, I can't leave that room!" She shouted.

"I'll let you free if that's what you want, just for a while. But you have to promise to come with me. And not try this again." He added.

"How do you know you can trust me?" She argued.

"I don't." He answered honestly, blinking away the rain as it clumped his eyelashes.

Gabi turned her eyes to him.

She really couldn't understand why those blue depths mirrored the turmoil of the sea below them.

He wanted her to get to her dad's money, no other reason. The whole date, the whole romance, had all been a smokescreen for this ultimate plan. And yet when he looked at her like that, she could almost feel his inner fight, his empathy.

He was as soaked through as was she and she could see his knuckles white in the wind as he clutched the bar for support, the boat rocking to and fro now heavily.

She blinked, scooping up her legs, trying to stand as he hovered next to her, doing the same, slowly standing and she slipped on the wet deck, her bare feet going from under her as the water whooshed over board.

"I got you." He husked, taking her whole body against his quickly, into his arms again.

She felt his heat press through his wet clothes and into her damp body like a white fire burning through the rain.

She could feel the power of him, the steady beat of his heart through his pulse. They locked gazes as she forgot about fear and only felt an answering desire.

Their mouths met in a fusion that could not be denied as the storm battered around them and the loud sound of lightening frightened Gabi from the embrace.

Troy lifted her into his arms where she looped her wrists over his head to cling to him, both of them wet through and cold from the exposure to the elements.

"You persuaded her to stay then?" Joe asked dryly as they made it inside the boat.

"I did indeed." Troy answered flatly, hoping he hadn't seen the kiss.

"Cosy set up you have there." He accused with a lift of his chin.

"What do you want from me Joe? You want me to drag her kicking and screaming?" He wondered.

Joe walked up to them and Gabi burrowed her face into Troy's shoulder.

"Pass her to me." He said.

"Why?" Troy flicked back, frowning.

"I've changed my mind, maybe she does need showing who's boss after all. We could all relieve a little tension." He suggested, testing Troy's reaction.

It hurt him deep inside, ripped at him, but he had to keep Joe on side.

It would ultimately mean losing Gabi's trust temporarily but he hoped he could work hers back more easily than Joe's if he messed this up.

"I thought I made it clear the girl was mine." Troy said very slowly, very measured.

"One of us should be getting some." He smiled lewdly, eyeing her curves through her clinging clothes.

"Maybe I will." He lifted his brow.

"Can we watch?" He asked then and Troy flicked his lashes up, their softness belying the steel in his whole body.

"You gotta be kidding me right?" He laughed without humour.

"You're lying. You won't touch her; you haven't got it in you. I'm wondering if you got a soft spot for her and we ought to take you off guard duties." Joe tested further.

"I'm not in the mood to discuss this, I want to get dry and warm." Troy avoided, stalking past him to the room, carrying Gabi through to the bathroom where he started up the shower and tested the temperature, placing her in the bath as he stood with her, rubbing her shoulders.

He hopped out to lock the door, knowing Joe would be listening for activity, cursing him for putting him in this position.

How dare he blackmail him into raping Gabi? He couldn't do it, that much was certain.

"I'm just gonna shower with you, I promise, nothing more." He said before he climbed back into the bath, dropping his jeans and kicking them off awkwardly as they stuck to his legs.

Gabi held her hands aloft for him to unlock her and he nodded, taking the key at his neck and loosening the ties while they bathed.

She watched him with wide eyes as the warm water steamed off her clothed body.

"We should pretend." She said and he frowned, stripping off his t-shirt to which her eyes clung to him, ravenous for the sight of him naked, wet in his boxers before her.

The water was glistening off his hard muscles as she ached to touch him.

"Pretend what?" He wondered.

"To have sex." She answered pragmatically.

He was shocked at her deduction, her insight. Her seeming knowledge that he was protecting her and double crossing his friends.

"I'm not sure how…"He frowned again, shrugging, thinking it was crazy but maybe, just maybe, brilliant, too.

"What are you doing?" She asked loudly, starting him off for an easy way out of this mess with Joe.

"Just keep your mouth shut and enjoy the ride." He gruffed back.

"No! Don't touch me!" She called and his eyes widened as he shrugged widely.

She smiled at him, stripping off her tee top and trousers and taking the soap.

"I said shhh…" He replied, grinning at her.

"Oh…" She whimpered, pretending he was touching her.

"Oh yeah, you want me, alright, I can feel it…" He husked and Gabi was shocked at the pop of heat between her thighs, steadily throbbing away.

She laid her hands on her body, soaping over her underwear.

"Oh…" She whimpered again. "Please don't," she begged.

"I know you want it…" He repeated, taking the soap from her, soaping himself and smiling unashamedly as his erection stood proud between them, covered by his boxers.

"Oh…" she moaned again, but this time, a more wanton sound, like she was coming around to his supposed attempt at foreplay. Her imagination was running crazy with a life-size nearly-naked man before her as she acted out this sexual fantasy. It was all she could do to stop her legs quivering with her need to actually _do _what she was pretending they were doing.

"You like that huh?" He accused, his eyes never leaving hers as they played this dangerous game.

And then she stepped to him and curled a hand into his hair, reaching up to kiss him, stretching her belly against the length of his rigid heat, lending his hands to cup her backside to support her, bring her closer.

Her moan this time was very real, very desire-filled. Troy had trouble standing and holding her too in their wet, slippy state.

"Oh god, Gabi." He breathed against her ear, cradling her into his hard body.

"He's outside, Troy." She whispered, reminding him they had an audience to fulfill.

He grinned, brushing his hardness against her. She obliged, moaning loudly, hiding her smile.

They both heard a bang on the door, followed by 'Way to go, Tom!" and Troy sighed in relief, realizing Joe had been listening and their game was worth playing.

Gabi's eyes remained on his face as he held her to him, wanting more than anything to complete what they had started, but knowing that would only make this way more complicated than it already was.

He bent to scoop her up, carrying her from the bath in her sodden underwear, reaching for a towel as he placed her down again, wrapping her into it.

"You should get dressed. There's clothes out there." He jerked his chin across his shoulder to indicate the bedroom.

She knew from his eyes that he didn't mean those words, but she was still confused by him, still frightened at her capture.

Her heart and her body very much wanted to make love with him, be damned the consequences and she considered her mental state for wanting it so badly when he was the one who had held her at gun point.

Troy followed her out, finding his own clothes and dressing in the privacy of the bathroom after he tethered her wrists once more.

His body was still humming with unsatisfied passion and her lips were swollen with his kiss, just inviting an extension of that scene in the bathroom but his tightrope was getting looser and before long, it would be loose enough to strangle him.

Instead he lay on the bed, that familiar position, that typical pose where she would lay next to him and they would share the space, trying so hard to remain in contact without touching, without letting on to anyone else about their burgeoning feelings.

His breath blew out, across her hair as he slept and Gabi knew this couldn't last forever.

These things never ended well and it filled her with a sick feeling to imagine what would become of her.

And what would become of Troy.


	5. Ransom

**Thank you Thank you Thank you!! Love you all.**

**And btw whoever said post quicker, this is quite a short story so I'm dragging it out :p**

**Keep reviewing thankies!**

**Ang**

**Chapter 5**

Joe's hand wrapped around her mouth and before she even had a chance to think about what was happening, he had pulled her from the bed and was dragging her down the boat.

She struggled, tried to scream, begged Troy to be woken by the commotion so that he could be with her when they did whatever they were planning on doing. Nothing seemed quite so bad when Troy was there.

"Stop struggling, sweetheart. Don't you wanna talk to daddy?" He asked and she froze at the thought of being able to contact her family.

She wasn't sure how many days had passed; her fear kind of blocked her awareness; as well as being holed up. Maybe 4 or 5. Her mum and dad must be worried about her. Her dad must be kicking himself for introducing her to Troy. But none of them would know it was him, yet.

The radio reports she had overheard as the kidnappers listened only mentioned he was also missing. There was suspicion that he was involved, but they also speculated he could have been kidnapped too, only he didn't have a ransom on his head so he could be dead, they guessed.

She didn't want Troy to be part of this, for his face to be published and for him to become a target. He may have done the wrong thing but he was protecting her all the same and she couldn't deny the magnetic pull between them. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to make love with him, she just didn't know when or how they would do it.

Joe dialed into his mobile which was set up with some kind of gadget to stop the call being traced and he spoke through a voice changer, pulling out the gun from his jeans belt to point at Gabi's head as he took the phone from his ear and whispered to her.

"Just tell him hello and to pay up. Nothing else!" He warned sharply and then Pete appeared in the doorway, also wielding a gun and frightening her further.

"Daddy?" She whispered as tears poured down her face, her fear and hurt erupting at the thought of his voice. And then it came on the line, rough and tired.

"Oh baby girl, did they hurt you? Are you okay?" He asked straight away.

"I'm ok. Please daddy, help me." She begged and she felt Pete's gun touch her neck. She swallowed her fear down, her tummy churning with lack of food and her hate for these men.

"Tell me what they've done, baby." He begged

"Gabi, honey I love you!" Her mom called emotionally in the back ground.

"Mom! I love you too. Please pay the money, please, just get me out." She asked, as instructed, her brown eyes firmly meeting Joe's.

"Let us worry about that, you just make sure you stay strong. Are they feeding you?" He checked.

"I can't eat." She admitted.

"Try baby, please, try."

"That's enough!" Joe said, ripping the phone from her hand where she didn't want to let it go. They hung up the handset and ended her vital lifeline to the real world. To home.

Troy's angry voice came down the corridor and he burst into the room, taking in the scene before him and evaluating it quickly.

Pete turned to Troy as Joe finished the call and the taller man's blue eyes sparked angrily.

"Why did you take her like that?" He asked Joe, stalking over to Pete and swiping his gun from her shoulder, ripping it from Pete's hand and tucking it into his own jeans.

"We had to make the call." Joe answered coolly. "Problem?"

Troy flexed his jaw. "No, I just wish you would have woken me."

"Guessed you were having a post sex sleep." Joe grinned lasciviously and Troy flicked his gaze to Gabi.

She was frightened, her small hands were white as she balled them in her lap and her eyes were fixed in her pale face.

Troy blinked. "Don't cut me out again." He asked, ignoring the jibe.

Joe nodded, lowering his piece and lifting Gabi by the arm roughly. Pete flicked a look down her body and she shuddered at the feel of it.

"Better tie her up in case she tries to escape again." Joe said.

Troy nodded, taking a gentler grip around her arm. He went into the small kitchen with her, pulling out some drinks and pouring her a glass of lucozade.

"Will you eat?" He asked, pulling snacks from the fridge and nibbling them.

"Do you have any cereal?" She asked hopefully.

He smiled, nodding. "We do." He said proceeded to pour her a bowl, sitting up next to her on a stool.

"I'm sorry they got to you." He apologised again and she ate her cereal hungrily.

"It's ok." She said,

He flicked his gaze down her small body.

"Did they hurt you?" He wondered, noticing the red finger marks on her arm where Joe had gripped her.

He brushed his thumb there and her eyes met his, questioning, rightly confused.

He knew it would come, and slowly, surely, her tears fell as she gave into her sobs once more and he felt the pain slice through him at her upset.

He didn't want her to be hurt, or afraid but then he had never thought of that when this whole thing started. He had naively thought he could be there to protect her.

He stood from his seat, encompassing her in his arms; ensuring no-one was watching as he stroked her back and murmured to her until she stopped.

"You pretended to be businessman to get inside, with my father, didn't you?" She accused, her line of thought shocking him. Little by little she was working out the pieces of the puzzle and he somehow felt proud at her for doing that.

"Yeah, I did." He nodded, casting his eyes down to cover his shame. The feeling that swam icily in his chest and threatened to drown him.

"You lied about everything…about who you are, about why you wanted to meet me…" She frowned, still confused at her deep attraction to a man she didn't know.

Only she felt like she did. She just couldn't explain how. She just knew, when she looked into his eyes, under all the hurt and confusion that flickered in his own blue pools; that there was something there that was real. That the guy he was when they were alone was real.

And that everything else was for show. But then, why? Why do this? Why take this life of crime if his soul was pure?

Why kiss her and make her feel like she was the most beautiful girl in the world if he was only going to ruin it all?

"I didn't lie about how I felt." He husked, so quietly she almost missed it. He was alert, flicking his eyes to each side and listening for the others.

"Then why keep me here? Why take me at all? Why stick a gun at my head and tell me you're gonna kill me if I don't do as you say?" She demanded; momentarily not knowing she could trust him above the others.

Until Joe had taken her out of bed, she had felt like maybe she could. Having spoken to her father, having been given that precious glimpse of home, she realized how much she wanted to be back there. And away from these men.

All of them except one.

"You're not going to understand even if I tell you…" He sighed out, rubbing his eyelids with his thumb and forefinger, revealing bloodshot eyes to her when he opened them.

"Sure, I'm just a party girl aren't I? I wouldn't understand how it feels to have my life threatened for monetary gain." She quipped drily, making Troy wonder at how many times she had been threatened like that.

"I can't answer your questions, Gabi." He reminded her.

She pressed her lips in at the corner and squinted into the distance, then back into his handsome face. His chin was a little rough with stubble and his hair messy where he had woken in a hurry.

"I wish you could." She said simply, wistfully. Then she might be able to justify his inexplicable actions and then she might not have actually fallen in love with a hardened criminal. Maybe just a misguided one.

She gave up on her cereal and padded back to the room, sitting on the bed.

"You should cuff me to the bed." She suggested, bringing Joe's words back to him.

He didn't like the idea of that. If the other guys wanted to, they could take advantage of her if they got him out of the picture.

"How about to me?" He asked softly and she nodded her agreement, watching as he linked them, laying on the bed once more.

She wanted nothing more than to hug into his long, strong body but they could get caught- it could make things awkward.

She didn't need to worry because he enveloped her against him from behind, their linked wrists making it difficult but he didn't care, he had to hold her.

He might be ruining his very chance to finish this job but he couldn't resist her.

Her small, curved figure relaxed against him and he snoozed until dawn.

--

The sun was only slight through the tiny cabin portal, but Gabi relished the sight of another day. Another day she was alive; albeit still living this nightmare.

The only thing that brought any comfort to her, was the feeling of the warm body behind hers, the feeling of being right where she wanted to be, if it weren't for these circumstances.

She had asked him some difficult questions and given him a hard time; but she was a Montez through and through. Now all she wanted to do was roll over in the bed and kiss Troy like her life depended on it. Because it almost did.

She flicked her sleepy gaze down her body, noticing her wrist was free of his, but still connected to the cuffs. She frowned and twisted so her chin went over her shoulder to check he was awake and he wasn't, so she slipped carefully onto her other side to study him.

His lashes pressed into his freckled cheeks and his long body stretched enticingly before her, his arms going above his head as he yawned and moaned a tired little noise.

She smiled at the sight of his arm muscles flexing in the white vest he had on, that he had stripped down to in the night; but he had kept his jeans on she noted.

When his blue eyes opened, they immediately went to her and he paused, surprised to find her awake and watching him.

"You uncuffed us." She said and he raised his brows a little, rubbing his palms into his eyes and then his long fingers went through his dark hair.

"I got hot in the night; I had to take my top off…" He explained, his voice rough from the night, the sound grating along her awareness.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" She ventured, her brown eyes meeting his.

"About..?" He prompted.

"About not lying about how you feel?" She broached bravely.

He blinked his shock, then licked his lips, reaching to trace her cheek with the same tenderness he had the night they danced.

"Yeah, I did." He admitted, his breath fighting in and out in panicked pockets as his heart pounded painfully in his chest. He couldn't have this conversation with her now, it just wasn't possible, there was way too much else to consider, there was way too much involved.

She blinked her own lids down, to cover her eyes while she worked through his confusing statement and he brushed his thumb across her beautiful face again, remembering every moment of their date with painful clarity.

"That night…" He whispered, then stopped talking, leaning forward instead to place a tender kiss on her lips, one she hadn't expected, but returned all the same.

She cupped his jaw and let her tongue slide in through his lips to touch with his and every one of those forbidden feelings whooshed back across her skin.

"…Was perfect." She finished for him, her dark eyes opening as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I know this is wrong…god, so wrong…" He said. "But I wouldn't change anything…to have you here, to be with you."

She smiled, brokenly. "Neither would I…"

The feeling was alien, unwanted even. Equally, she wanted to be free. But when she was this close, when she was kissing him, she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world. She didn't want to be with anyone else.

"Promise me something…" He begged quickly, hearing the rousing voices of his friends and knowing he had to break this little moment of heaven.

"What?" She wondered.

"Just…trust me, okay? I promise, when the time comes, I'll come through, okay?" He begged mysteriously.

She nodded a little and tipped her head farther into the pillow.

"Promise me you won't leave me?" She asked in return.

He caught her up in his arms and held her hard against his body, his lips brushing her hair.

"I promise."

--

They were linked all of the time they were around the other pair. He only took his cuff off when she wanted to use the bathroom and when he had business to attend to. Like now.

She sat with her arms on her knees on the bed, praying for rescue soon; equally praying for more time with Troy and wondering if she truly had lost the plot or if the feeling in her heart was every bit as real as she feared.

The fear of how she felt was almost as suffocating as the fear of not knowing whether she would live or die, only she knew which one she would choose.

Her father would never understand, she mused. He would insist on setting her up with every reasonable man that came his way and now he had chosen the wrong one. Completely the wrong one.

But, god, it felt so right. When they kissed like that, when they touched…she knew that something else exchanged between them; something other than lust.

Even now, she felt lonely without him. Even now, she knew she wanted him and she didn't have much time left before she got killed or they got captured; whichever came first.

Her life may be in danger, but she knew she wanted this. More than anything, she wanted to show Troy how she felt. It might be her only chance.

---

Troy sat up on deck with the guys who had cast lines out to pretend fishing.

His promise to Gabi was going to be broken a little, but he was still maintaining a delicate balance between his priority to the job; and keeping Gabi safe in the mean time.

The fact she trusted him filled him with comfort. His gut still churned at the possibilities that could ruin this heist, but he held his resolve and prayed for her safety.

Mostly, everything was going to plan. A few other boats had passed them and they had successfully passed themselves off as holiday makers.

Until a distinct white boat approached and Joe flicked his gaze to Troy.

"It's the police. Go under and make sure she doesn't move." He instructed.

Troy nodded, slipping into the cool cabin and joining Gabi on the bed.

"Hey." He said, sitting down, tense.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He lied, avoiding her gaze.

"I hear voices." She argued.

"We have a visitor." He explained.

"And you came to hide me." She guessed.

He shrugged. "At least I get to be near you." He said and she was really confused by his words.

"How long now?" She wondered, not wanting to leave him at the very same time she wanted this nightmare to end.

He shrugged. "Maybe a couple of days. I think your dad is gonna wire the money. We're just sorting out the details." He explained.

She rested her head on his bulky arm.

"What's going to happen to you?" She wondered. "They've seen your face."

He shrugged again. "I'll get a flight to the farthest corner of the world and hide. Change my look." He explained.

He eyes lifted. "Are you different now than normal?" She wondered.

"I dyed my hair darker. Cut it. Flipped it back." He shrugged.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am going to miss you." She admitted.

Voices bounded down the cabin hallway and he looked to Gabi, knowing he had to cover up their crime.

He quickly unlocked her wrists, taking them into his hands.

"Lay down." He commanded softly, her eyes wide with fear.

"Why, what are you going to do?" She wondered.

"We can't let them find out. If the police find out you're here, the drop your dad is making will be ruined and they'll never let you go." He warned.

"I don't understand…" She frowned.

"Please, just trust me. I'll get you out, but you have to hide." He said quickly.

She wriggled down onto the bed, bracing his arms as he leaned into her body and just as their door opened, he planted his lips on hers and writhed his body, simulating a heavy make out session.

Gabi couldn't resist. Even in these forced circumstances, her hands went into his hair and her hips rose to brush friction against his body, seeking his heat. His tongue licked into her mouth and she moaned.

Joe chuckled behind them.

"I did warn you, officer." Joe said. "They are always at it." He grinned.

Troy looked up, keeping Gabi's face hidden as he braced her face with his hands.

"What's going on?" He panted convincingly.

"Just a routine check, sir." The officer said, tilting his head to get a better look of the entwined couple, in the midst of their passion. Only the muscular guy atop his girlfriend was broad and blocking his view.

"Ok, can you leave now?" Troy lifted his brows.

"Oh, sure." The officer said, distracted, being led out by Joe who made an 'ok' sign with his finger and thumb.

Troy dropped his head to Gabi's shoulder, sighing. She whimpered and his head shot up.

"Am I heavy?" He asked, about to roll away.

Only her hands cupped his bunched arms and her eyes met his.

"Not heavy…" She breathed, letting her hands glide up to his neck.

He parted his lips, seeing the exact look in her eyes that she'd had in the limo- one that spoke of her desire.

"This is a bad idea." He warned, leaning down to kiss her neck anyway, his warm lips pressing into her skin in a slow, excruciating touch.

"I don't care." She said, abandoning her every inhibition to the feel of his lips, his hard body pressing into hers,

His groan answered her words and he brought her tightly against him as he pressed her into the bed, taking her lips now.

His thigh between hers lent precious pressure to her softest part, causing her to arch.

"We don't have long." She whispered furiously, knowing that Joe and Pete would check up on them, wanting to enjoy this, but knowing they only had a small window in which to manage it.

She didn't care that she'd missed a chance to escape, to signal her hostage situation. All she wanted was his hands on her like this, the feel of his muscles under her own palms and his lips to keep kissing, never to stop.

Troy looked into Gabi's face, so concerned for her. Was she thinking straight? She had been through so much and maybe she was transferring all those confused feelings into her desire for him.

Yes, they'd formed a bond, began this intimacy in the car but he'd known her a few days. Things like this just didn't happen.

"Stop thinking, Troy." She instructed, stripping her top frantically, reaching for her soft trousers.

He shifted to allow her room, squinting as he unbelted his jeans, feeling like this was so completely wrong and absolutely right at the same time.

He rolled back between her thighs, appreciating her naked form, his hands cupping her and roughly covering her skin in his haste to feel her.

His lips tasted her and Gabi pushed at his shorts, gripping him in her hand as she enjoyed his length, his heat.

Could he really do this? As a kidnapper, maybe he could get away with this. If she accused him of raping her afterwards, he'd have to deal with the consequences.

But he wasn't just a kidnapper. Troy had something else to consider. A secret he hid from them all.

He was undercover. So deeply, so well hidden that even he was forgetting who he was and his purpose here.

And as her hands reached for him, begging for him to fill her, he forgot about his other role, his alter-ego and the distinct possibility he would never work again.

Because right now, thrusting into Gabi's warm and slick body, feeling her tighten around his swift entry, he couldn't imagine anything else other than this moment, this feeling.

Oh god her moans were driving him crazy, her hands were running over his chest, down his tummy, across his back as she gently clawed him.

Her lips reached for his, their resulting kiss hard and unwavering as the blistering heat mushroomed over their skin, their joining fast, frantic but deep and intense at the same time.

Troy felt like his whole body were alight, that it didn't belong to him as his climax reigned, strong and hard as he rocked his hips heavily against hers, dipping into her with hot strikes as she demanded it, her hands now abandoned at her sides as she thrust her own hips upward, shuddering and crying out as she hit her own peak.

His arms; hard and tight, wrapped around her body and kept her captive beneath him as his breaths expelled harshly, his sweat dampened skin wetting his hair that now fell messily across his forehead.

"Gabi…" He panted, his eyes still flashing tiny lights, his body still joined with hers.

"They'll be here, soon." She said of his friends and he groaned, burrowing his face in her neck.

"I hurt you…" He guessed, feeling his own aches from his vigorous love-making, brushing tender hands down her face to her neck.

"No, you didn't." She assured, hugging her arms around his neck.

"I want you, again." He sighed, kissing her softly.

Gabi moaned, arching against him gently. "We can't" She whispered, lifting her hands to stroke his hair with her fingers.

"I know." He agreed, rolling from her body.

She reached for the cuffs as he moved away for his clothes and she quickly dressed, clicking her restraints into place.

He sat topless with his jeans on, eyeing her.

"I don't know why you're so compliant." He mused.

"Because I trust you." She answered honestly. "I may not know anything about you; you may have duped me into this whole thing. But I trust you."

He nodded, his hair flopping still and he brushed it back from his face.

"Way to go, Bolton!" Joe called as he stumbled in the doorway of the room, seeing Troy topless and Gabi tidying herself. "Way to go." He repeated with another grin.

Troy looked up from his perch on the bed.

"They gone?" He checked tersely, rolling up and slipping on his top, covering the delicious sight of his upper body from Gabi's gaze.

"Yup. Have you been keeping the hostage happy?" He alluded cheekily.

He flicked a look to Gabi. "Does she look dissatisfied to you?" He replied boyishly, grinning.

"Come out and get some food." Joe said, waiting for Troy to join him.

"I'll bring something back." He promised Gabi, hoping she would forgive him his rude remark for the sake of keeping his cover.

Troy smiled as he headed onto deck. It would only be a matter of hours now before the police intercepted them and his job was almost done.

Catching the most notorious kidnappers in the US was a tough job. He had spent twelve months winning their trust, building this fake persona.

And now he had it. But he also had Gabi on his side, protected for when they swooped.

He took the food down inside for her once he had spent a while talking with Pete and Joe, keeping up appearances.

His moments with her were like a treasured heaven. He sat on the floor with his back to the door as he watched her.

"When you get out of here, promise me you won't regret this." He said, referring to their union.

"I won't." She assured.

"How are you feeling?" He asked next, surprising her.

She shrugged. "Scared. Like I won't make it out alive."

He couldn't keep putting himself on the line but she had to know she was safe.

He stood from the floor and ambled over, wrapping his arms and legs around her from behind as he rested on the headboard.

"I'm gonna make sure you're safe." He husked and she leaned back into him, resting her head on his knee.

"I wish I knew you. Other than here. I wish our date could have been real." She revealed.

"Hey, it was real. At least it was for me. I know I betrayed you, Gabi. I let you down. But I broke the rules."

"What do you mean?"

"By kissing you. By starting what we started in the limo."

"Oh."

Gabi…" He brought her round so that she curled between his thighs. "Whatever happens here, whatever my reasons for doing this- at least know that I care for you. I never expected you to have such an effect on me. I'm glad we had that date. I love that you got your hand stuck in your hair. I loved dancing with you."

Gabi knew he was genuine. It killed her to think that when this was all over, she had given her heart away to a criminal and she would never get to see him again.

She placed her hand on his jaw, drowning in his eyes that sparkled like the sea.

"I love how you loved me…" She said, instigating a kiss. Softer, more tender than before, they continued their dangerous game as the other kidnappers remained on deck, keeping watch.

"I have to go up there." He rolled his eyes- gesturing the deck.

Gabi nodded in understanding, missing his lips already but knowing she couldn't keep putting him in danger this way. He may be irresistible but the other kidnappers could turn on them both if they knew about their genuine feelings.

And she wasn't willing to take that risk.


	6. Rescue

**Chapter 6**

"What's going to happen after this is over?" Gabi asked in a quiet voice as Troy sat on the floor, leaning against to bed as she sat atop it.

"Presuming I don't get shot." She added with a bitter steeliness that he was proud of.

"I don't know." He admitted with a tired husk lacing his voice, drooping his shoulders and tipping his head down as his arms braced his knees.

"Any moment could be our last." She thought aloud, curling up on the bed into a foetal position.

Troy looked up and saw her position, launching up from the floor to sit with her and cuddle her.

"Please don't do this." He begged as she rocked herself for comfort.

Gabi frowned and wriggled from his hug, standing at the edge of the bed as she faced him, tense and angry.

"Would you just _stop _with that? Just STOP!" She shouted more forcefully.

"Wh…" He opened his mouth, shocked.

"All this pretending it's going to be okay! This ridiculous _façade_ you're putting on! Just stop with it…" She begged, her voice hoarse as she fought her tears.

"I don't know what else to say…" He argued, scooting to the edge of the bed, sitting there as she stood, quivering and he knew not to push her.

"I don't know what I want anymore! It's too confusing. If I go home, I don't have you…if I stay here I'm trapped…" She explained.

Troy blinked, feeling her turmoil, wanting nothing more than to tell her the truth.

"Come here…" He asked, holding out his arms and she walked forward into his embrace, throwing her bound arms around his neck.

"I will never forget you." She sighed.

He closed his eyes against the pain that sliced through his chest at her words.

"Me either." He admitted and watched as she pulled back, sensing noise outside their room.

--

The door burst open, just as Troy was standing, readying himself by adjusting his gun in his jeans band.

"They fucking reported us!" Joe said of the police who had visited earlier in the day and then he grabbed Gabi's arm. His voice was loud and unmeasured and Gabi flinched as his fingers bit into her already sore arm.

"They're surrounding the boat, they already have Pete!" He said, his eyes wild, his breaths panicked. "If I keep the gun to her head, they can't get to me. Its time to live up to your promise, Tom. You gotta give yourself up so we can still wangle the cash."

Troy looked into Gabi's face, seeing her bite her lower lip at the contact of cold metal to her head.

His blue eyes felt like they were popping out on stalks as he silently tried to assure her.

"Okay, but how you gonna do that?" He asked, confused.

"I'll come up top with you, stay behind her so they cant shoot me." He explained.

Troy nodded. "Then with me out of the way they have less reason to shoot."

"Exactly."

Troy led the way, his breath stuck in his chest at the move he was about to pull off. No-one knew who he was, maybe not even the police surrounding the boat.

It was dark; the chopper had flashlights that were blinding, searching across the deck. There were three police boats surrounding the yacht and some snipers had crept on board but Joe wouldn't see them.

He held up his hands, showing he had no weapons as they spoke through a loud speaker, instructing him to drop any weapons.

Troy flicked his eyes to the side, seeing Gabi brought up, still held tightly into Joe's body. It was going to be a tough shot, but he knew he could make it.

All he needed to do now was distract them all somehow so he could reach for the pistol hidden at his ankle.

Luckily for him, the weather was on his side as the wind blew everything with a quick gale, unsettling everyone for a moment.

He leaned down, pretending to catch his balance, then falling to his hip; skidding across the surface of the boat, which was slippy enough to allow him. With perfect precision, he pulled the pistol from its hold and shot Joe in the thigh, bringing him down.

Joe's own gun went off and Gabi screamed out, covering her ears as she prayed that she hadn't been hit.

Within seconds, she was intercepted by a sniper, dragged out of the way, screaming as she saw Troy rolling around on the hazardously wet deck, gripping his upper arm to stem the blood.

"No!" She cried, struggling to reach him.

Joe was shackled first, escorted off the boat and taken away in the police boat. Gabi sobbed as she watched the officers quickly bandage Troy and hoist him onto a stretcher. Everything had happened so quickly, she couldn't make sense of the fuzz of images before her eyes, the confusion of the struggle.

Wait a minute, why weren't they cuffing him?

Her own cuffs were released as she frowned confusedly, struggling once more in the wind against her new captor.

"Let me go!" She bellowed, finally breaking free and running toward Troy before he was carried off the deck.

"Troy!" She called, touching his chest, swiping his hair from his forehead.

He groaned, cracking one eye open.

"Just get on the boat, Gabi." He begged. "You're safe now."

"I'm not leaving you!" She said stubbornly, looking the two men in the eye that carried him. "I'm going with him."

"How does he do it?" One of the officers asked with a smirk to the other, confusing her even more.

"He's the best, remember?" The other returned.

--

The whole story unraveled on the ride back to shore. Apparently Troy was actually a cop. An intricately under cover cop who had practiced and played this role for months to pull of the ultimate capture. He had been placed to protect her, explaining his gentle manner, his promises to keep her safe.

If she felt conflicted before, now everything was twice as jumbled in her confused mind as she struggled to take it all in.

The officer's had a niggling feeling there was an undercover on the job and as soon as Troy had gone to attack his own, they'd known it was him. Troy Bolton was a legend and not many got to meet him. He mostly stayed hidden, keeping his undercover role exactly that.

Gabi cried into her hands as they travelled back, a warm blanket around her shoulders as she watched Troy in his induced sleep.

She prayed he would be ok, it was only a gunshot right? People survived those all the time.

Her parents were on shore, the resulting mass media circus frightening and overwhelming and she was quickly transferred to the quiet of a car where she was ensconced between them.

"I am so glad to have you back in one piece." Her mom sobbed beside her.

"I just want to get home and get you clean and then you can tell me what those bastards did to you." Her dad added.

"I'm not going home." Gabi said resolutely.

"Of course you are." Her dad smiled bemusedly.

"I have to go to the hospital; I need to know he's okay." She said of Troy.

Apparently her parents had been given all the gory details because her father shouted:

"He kidnapped you!"

"He was a police officer." She returned quickly, looking to her mom.

"You didn't know that." Her mom said gently.

"I still care about him. You set me up with him, dad! Did you expect me not to fall in love?" She asked.

"Love?" He frowned now, livid. "What in the heck did he say to you?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I fell for him before we even got on that damned boat." She sighed.

"You're coming home." He said resolutely.

"No!" She argued.

"We have been sick with worry, out of our minds as to what they put you through and you're telling me you want to see one of the men who helped put you through this ordeal?" He asked.

"Stop the car!" She called to the chauffeur, climbing over her mum to reach the door handle, escaping into the cold night air.

Now what? She wondered, crying at the unfairness of it all. They just didn't understand! He wasn't a kidnapper to her, he was Troy, and he was the man she loved.

"Get inside!" Joseph commanded and her mom put her hand on his arm, signaling he should stay in the car.

"Go home, Joseph. Send another car out for me and Gabi. We're going to have a chat." She said calmly.

He frowned, and then listened to his wife, seeing his sobbing, distraught daughter and not wanting to pile on any more pressure.

"Okay I'll see you back at home." He agreed quietly as his wife exited the vehicle.

--

"Honey, tell me what happened…" Fiona coaxed gently.

"He was perfect mom! You saw, at the party!" She argued. "And I know you and dad think I'm silly. That I've lost my mind, that this awful thing made me love him when I shouldn't." She took some gasping breaths. "But it's not like that at all."

"Then tell me…" She insisted.

"He protected me!" She said, calming slowly as she realised her mother was soothing her, not fighting her. "He kept me safe from the others and he made sure I got out alive." She explained.

"Oh, honey." Her mom hugged her.

"I want to see him." She repeated as a car pulled up on the side of the road.

"Okay. No-one's going to stop you if that's what you really want. But I'd like to come with you." She added.

Gabi lifted her eyes. "I'm an adult now, mom."

"I'm just worried about losing you. You can understand that after the last few days. I promise I won't interfere. I just want to be with you."

Gabi nodded. "Okay."

"Are you sure you don't want to shower and get changed?" Her mom asked.

"If we go home, dad will stop me." She argued.

"Who said anything about going home? I have the key for the apartment here. We'll pop in there and get you freshened up a little first…" She offered.

--

It wasn't what he expected, but when Troy came round, a small warm hand was wrapped around his and a tall, Latino brunette stood behind the girl sat on his bed.

"Gabi…" He smiled, reaching for her, letting her fold against his chest where he held her and kissed her hair.

"Mrs. Montez?" He guessed at his other visitor, wondering how she felt about him.

The soft-looking lady nodded, stepping forward. She touched her daughter's back and met his gaze.

"Thank you for saving her." She said, surprising him.

"She's a very special woman." He said of Gabi, who was plastered to him as he stroked her back soothingly.

"She says the same about you." She challenged.

His blue eyes met hers, knowingly.

"I broke the rules. I let myself fall for her." He admitted. "I would understand if you want to complain, press charges." He added.

Tears streaked down Sophie's face and he felt helpless to comfort her.

"I'm not going to report you for loving my daughter." She sobbed, hugging Gabi as Gabi stood to soothe her emotional mum.

"Dad might." Gabi commented, flicking a teasing look at Troy.

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

Her long hair was in a bun, curls wiring out everywhere. She was wearing a pretty cotton top teamed with some white shorts that were folded at the hems.

He ran a hand through his hair, wondering what kind of state he was in. A familiar ache came from his right arm, reminding him of the bullet he had taken.

He hissed his breath through his teeth and Gabi turned to him, her mother leaving them the privacy they craved.

"Does it hurt badly?" She wondered.

"Ah…no. It's fine." He grimaced.

"I'm sorry I got you hurt."

"Hey," he framed her face with his good hand. "I'd have taken that bullet for you any day. As long as you were safe." He assured.

"Are you going to get the sack, because of us?" She wondered.

He tipped his head, smiling at her. "You worry too much."

"It's all my fault. You got hurt and you'll lose your job. "

"I don't care. You're worth it."

"My dad is really mad. "She admitted.

"I would expect him to be."

"I don't know how I'm going to convince him to accept us." She said.

"You should concentrate on your family; they've been through a lot."

"Do you want me to leave?" She wondered, flicking her gaze over his handsome face.

"Of course not, but you should go home and rest. You've been through one heck of an ordeal."

"You think I'm going to feel differently don't you? You think I'm going to change my mind?" She accused, a soft dig appearing at her brow.

"No, I just think we both need to rest. I'm here for you, always." He linked their fingers again. "We'll get together soon, just as soon as I'm out of here." He mused.

She nodded, feeling bereft without him at her side. Four intense days with his comfort, then… nothing.

"Okay I'll see you." She said sadly, getting up and walking away, turning one last time to see him drop his head to the pillow with a sigh.

He had to face the music and it wasn't going to be easy but he couldn't deny he had broken the biggest rule in the book. Never get personally involved.

But he knew for certain, that without Gabriella Montez, his life wouldn't be half as rich, half as pleasurable. All he wanted was another chance to dance with her. To show her who he really was.


	7. Aftershock

I wish I had time to reply to each one of you to let you all know how much your reviews, comments, thoughts & feelings mean to me. When I see things like 'I am in love with your story', it really hits me that something I have written has impacted someone else and that is a feeling, as a writer, that I strive for.

'Thank you' barely seems to cover what you guys bring me. So know how much your words mean as you write them :)

Ang.

**Chapter 7**

Facing her formidable father wasn't an easy task, but Gabriella Montez had developed steel and strength that not many people knew about because it wasn't often she was tested like this.

"I don't want you to go back to the hospital or see that man again." Joseph said as Gabi sat on the sofa, the one she used to love so much but that brought her no comfort right now.

The last few days flashed before her in blurred images, the last intense few hours being the grainiest despite being the most recent events. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes.

"I just want to go to sleep, dad." She said tiredly, even though every cell in her body was buzzing with adrenaline.

"I forbid you to see him." He added and Fiona gave him a look.

"Gabriella is an adult now, Joseph. Let's just spend a few days at home getting back to normal and we'll talk about it again." She said gently.

But Gabi knew normal was not something that she would ever feel again. There were millions of emotions whirling around her right now and she was sure, if anything, this trip would just remind her that life was too short to waste.

She padded up to her room, locking herself in. Maybe now was the best time to leave home and spread her wings. Her career took her away from the family home more and more and she was constantly staying in hotels or apartments elsewhere, closer to her latest assignment.

Her father could only control her while she was under his roof and she was old enough to make it alone.

She knew, underneath all of her overwhelming feelings, that she wanted to see Troy again. It was ironic really, that her father would set her up with the perfect man and then ban her from seeing him.

Her window led out onto a balcony which was climbable- she had done that many times before. Tonight, she couldn't face being alone in the city, she was too frightened.

But she wouldn't stay in long, though. It was only a matter of time.

She tossed and turned in bed as reminders of her ordeal came to her as equally as the images and handprints of Troy's touch on her body.

She had only been able to share that with him once but she hoped, yearned to be joined with him again.

Among her fear, the attacks from the other kidnappers; it was_ his_ voice she remembered, _his_ hands that soothed her and brought her body to life in singing symphony.

Sleep came, but bitty, uncomfortable and filled with distress. She hugged her pillow in replacement of Troy, napping until morning light came.

--

"Hey partner!" Chad slapped Troy on his good shoulder as he accompanied him from hospital, pleased to see his best mate had survived the dangerous job he had been placed on.

"Hey." Troy answered moodily, hunching his shoulder in after the light blow.

"I missed you, man." Chad continued brightly, his afro hair bouncing as they walked and Troy managed a smile.

"Me, too." He admitted.

"So, the boss wants to see you…" Chad hedged, lifting his brows toward the quieter half of their partnership.

"Yeah, I'll bet he does." Troy mused drily.

"What happened out there?" Chad asked as he ducked into the car quickly, Troy wincing and moving more slowly to accommodate his injury.

"I fell in love." Troy admitted, buckling himself in and waiting for his buddy's response.

"With the girl?" Chad quickly deduced.

Troy nodded, sighing heavily and tipping his head back.

"Oh, wow." His friend sighed, and then whistled lowly.

"Yep. I got so far into the job I forgot all about the rules and the warnings and when I took her out that night, it was like everything was real." He shook his head now, regretting his emotions.

"Dude, she's gotta be special to make _you _lose focus." Chad argued. "Does she feel the same?" He wondered.

Troy peeked his big blue eyes toward his dark skinned accomplice and blinked.

"I slept with her." He said, equally burdened by his actions.

"Whoa…" Chad said again, blowing out another breath. "Then you gotta stick with it, buddy. Love doesn't come along every day."

"I have completely broken the code of conduct. I could never forgive myself." Troy rubbed his face with his hand.

"Will she tell anyone?" Chad asked next, thinking as he parked up at their point of report.

Troy shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Then they don't gotta know. You can tell them what you like about your feelings for her; that you feel like you need a sabbatical- whatever. But don't ruin your whole career. You got the job done; your feelings didn't compromise her safety."

"This time." He argued.

"There's not gonna be another time- not if she's the one." Chad pointed out. "Besides which- do you really want to be doing undercover work for another twelve months if you found a girl you like?"

Troy lifted his gaze to his friend again, knowing the answer to that because his gut felt it so strongly. Of course he didn't. He was barely coping being away from her for three days let alone twelve months.

But the way her father felt about him was understandable and that was one mountain he didn't know if he could climb.

"I should be honest and ask for a transfer." He guessed from Chad's supportive words.

He shrugged. "Might be an idea, superman." Chad suggested.

"Let's get this over with…" Troy commented, inching from the car once more as they headed into base, a duo united by their strong bond of cheating death together.

"I'm here every step, buddy. They sack your ass, mine goes too." He assured.

"Thank you. You got my back and I got yours." Troy reminded him.

"Ain't that the shit!" Chad joked as they made their way to the boss' office.

--

"Dramatic scenes unfolded during the rescue of Gabriella Montez from three kidnappers who were bribing her father to try and extricate some of his excessive wealth.

Events unfolded as a helicopter and three police boats intercepted a yacht travelling toward Monte Carlo; and in this video footage we can see the stand off on deck as the kidnappers emerge with Gabriella under gun point.

There was a twist to the tale when one of the alleged criminals pulled a gun from his ankle and attempted to rescue Gabriella himself by shooting his accomplice in the thigh. In the resulting melee, he was shot in the arm; but is apparently making good recovery.

The gentleman in question was identified as none other than Tom Bereford, her date for the shareholders party that Joseph threw only six days prior- after which Gabriella went missing. Questions still remain over the true identity of the man- who is now being hailed a hero for saving young Gabriella's life…"

Troy flicked off the TV and sighed, sipping the whiskey he had poured, neat, into his favourite shot glass.

Every time he closed his eyes, he pictured her there, naked, stretching and moaning for him.

Every time he curled his hand, he remembered how he had brushed those very fingers over her curves, how he had held her all those nights; how had comforted her despite her fear.

He could not risk anything further by finding her but he knew he had to see her again. His boss had told him under no circumstances should he be seen to be making advances toward the vulnerable girl in the aftermath of her ordeal. Let dust settle, let time heal; then he was allowed to do as he wished.

Chad was right. His emotional betrayal to his job spoke volumes of his strength of feelings and he was willing to make a sacrifice for her. His boss had offered him a patrol job on the PD beat and he had accepted it. It was somewhat of a punishment as far as the Department was concerned, but it suited him just fine.

He was allowed three months paid leave to recuperate from his assignment then he'd be back to work as normal.

He knocked back another shot, hoping the burning liquid would help erase some of his pain, some of his anger.

He had betrayed Gabi and he could never forgive himself and now he was unable to see her, until all this had blown over.

He didn't know if she could wait that long; unknowing, with nothing to rely on except his words.

As he downed another shot, he sure hoped so. Otherwise getting drunk could become a long time career.


	8. Derek Danforth

**Thank you, as always for comments. I am taking ideas, suggestions and requests for stories! I am a little short of inspiration right now and you guys might be able to help me. I'd love to write some more one-shots and another long story.**

**Chapter 8**

Three weeks later…

It was cold, Gabi noted as she hovered and hesitated on the sidewalk outside the huge home she shared with her parents.

From somewhere, she wasn't sure where, she had found Troy's hoodie among the clothes they parceled to her; her original party outfit along with the clothes she had been given to wear, her handbag and jewellery.

Mostly, she had begun to feel like life was resting back into its manageable routine. She pottered around the house, had been to lunch with friends. She had even let Kelly the chauffeur drive her around town.

Frank was no longer around. Although he wasn't killed as part of the heist, he had stood down from his position, blaming himself for her capture.

She now had a new guard. A particularly strict and nosey one who had taken a lot of duping to escape from.

And now the biting night air stung her skin as she considered Troy's possible reaction; if she managed to find him.

She headed straight for LAPD, her flared black jeans and heeled boots accompanying her warm hoodie and underneath she wore a black V wrap top that hugged her tiny waist and flared with her wider hips.

Her hands were engulfed by the sleeves of Troy's massive jumper and she entered the police station with a great sense of nervousness, her long and curly hair hiding her face.

"Miss. Montez." The clerk said, immediately recognizing her.

Gabi jerked her head up in surprise; her outlined brown eyes wary and questioning.

"Yes." She answered.

"Is everything ok?" The older, black man asked with a gentle tone.

"Can I talk to you privately?" She wondered, hedging looks over her shoulders both ways to the mixed group of people in the waiting room.

"Why of course, just let me ring for cover…" He smiled and stood, motioning for one of his colleagues to take over.

His soothing hand guided her by her shoulder into a small office-type room.

"I'm trying to find Troy." She said honestly, straight away.

The older man smiled softly, nodding. "I see."

"Do you know where he might be working?" She wondered.

He took a breath. "Well, my son is his partner so you came to the right person." The older man grinned and Gabi smiled back, her hopeful eyes filling with emotional tears.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded, pulling out a cell phone from his pocket. He held up his index finger, indicating she should give him a minute.

"Son, it's your old man." He said into the phone as Gabi sneaked glances at him, gauging a reaction.

"I have a job for you. I have a young lady here who needs to see Bolton." He explained briefly.

"That's right; can you come by and get her there safely?" He asked into the phone next, his warm brown eyes falling on Gabi's face.

"That's my boy." He said and ended the call. "He's coming for you now." He directed to the beautiful girl before him.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" She enthused, standing and throwing her arms around his neck from his seated position.

"Steady, you'll give an old man a heart attack." He joked.

"My father kept me home after the kidnap…I haven't been able to go out. I wanted to thank him, for saving me." She explained.

"Don't tell me, he thinks our Troy is bad news?" The older man chuckled and she glanced at his name tag.

"Derek, is it?" She asked and he nodded. "How did you know?"

"I'm a father. I'm guessing how I would feel if my daughter came home besotted with her kidnapper." He joked.

"I guess so. But he introduced us so it's his own fault." She mumbled.

Derek laughed. "That it is!" He conceded.

Before long, a tall, lean dark skinned young man stuck his head into the room, his wild afro hair capturing her gaze.

"Hey pop!" The man greeted Derek and hugged him warmly. "Hello, Gabi." He said to her and her mouth gaped.

"How does everyone know me?" She wondered worriedly.

Chad shrugged. "Some guy I know won't stop talking about you." He smiled to re-assure her.

Gabi felt her breath hitch, barely daring to hope he was telling the truth. Her large saucer brown eyes stared at him.

"Troy?" She checked.

Chad grinned. "That's the one."

"Oh wow…" She murmured, nervously pulling at the sleeves of the hoodie.

"Hey, let's go surprise the dude. He might even crack a smile, you never know!" Chad chuckled at his own intended joke and bid farewell to his father, taking the tiny girl under his protection.

They pulled up outside a modest town house a few moments later and Chad turned to her, noting her nervous lip biting.

"Hey, relax. Believe me, he's gonna be real happy to see you. He wasn't allowed to approach you first, as part of his 'punishment'," He punctuated the word with finger drawn speech marks. "But now you're here, he might be able to drop some of that guilt he's been carrying around…" He sighed, getting out from the car and opening her door.

"Guilt?" She wondered. What did he need to feel guilty for?

"For taking you- for helping with the snatch." Chad embellished.

Gabi darted her eyes toward his and sighed.

"He really doesn't need to…" She argued, frowning.

"I know, I know. Sometimes it takes a pretty girl to remind him…" He smiled warmly, lifting his chin toward Troy's door. "You better go alone; I don't want to get caught up in any sickly make out hellos." He twisted his face.

Gabi giggled then, his offbeat and quick humour appealing to her.

"Okay, well, thank you." She said, feeling like that was way too little to be saying for what he had done.

Chad shrugged. "You're welcome. I'll no doubt see you around if you and my man make it through." He winked, waiting for her to make it to the veranda before he climbed back into his car and drove away.

--

Gabi knocked and held her breath, wondering what kind of reception she might get from Troy. She wondered what he looked like, was his hair still dark? Were his eyes still shockingly blue? Was he still devastatingly handsome?

As the door opened, her last two questions were answered with a resounding yes.

His hair wasn't as dark and it fell across his forehead messily instead of being neatly gelled back, but his handsome and familiar face was truly a sight she had missed.

A quick flick of her assessing gaze down his muscled length told her he was wearing a long sleeve white top and soft blue jeans.

"Hi…" She managed before two hard, strong, punishing arms wrapped around her small body and brought her against his memorably muscled chest.

Her own arms went around his neck in response and they remained like that in his doorway until he loosened his hold.

"Hi." He returned, his watery blue eyes smiling as his mouth did the same at the sight of her here, on his very doorstep.

He gestured her inside, closing his door behind them.

"Did you come alone?" He wondered sharply.

"No, Chad brought me." She explained.

"Chad?!" He asked, shocked, reaching down to hug her again and she giggled into his ear softly.

"Yeah Chad," She confirmed as she let her fingers begin a curious trip into his hair, stroking the soft material. She had forgotten how great it felt to be able to do that.

He pulled away again, his gaze soulful.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you." He smiled, touching her face with gentle fingertips.

"Actually Chad told me you would be." She admitted, reaching for his hand on her face and holding it for comfort.

"Let's sit…" He suggested, bringing her into his spacious lounge that was decorated with warm hues of red and gold.

He sat on the huge sofa and she sat with him, instantly turning to face him as he did to her.

She still had his hands, touching and testing his fingers and knuckles, as if looking for an answer to a question she hadn't asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." She offered first of all, lifting her eyes to his, their blueness capturing her once again.

"Hey, it's okay. I know how your dad feels." He allowed.

"Mmm. Well I'm moving out just as soon as I can get organized." She admitted.

"He called me." He added quietly.

"When?" She asked quickly.

"After you came to see me. Once I was home from the hospital." He explained.

"He told you not to come." She guessed, not even waiting for an answer. "How is your arm?" She frowned.

"Sore." He smiled, rubbing the small dressing. "But getting better."

"I missed you…" She said then, wondering if she could kiss him. His lips were just calling to her and she needed to feel them against hers again.

"Me, too." He husked, tucking her hair behind her ear, touching the neckline of her top. "Hey, that's where it went…" He smiled quizzically, referring to his missing hoodie.

Gabi didn't wait for any more small talk, she lifted her hands to his neck and placed her mouth on his, hungrily searching for the reassurance she craved.

Troy gave it, moaning into her forceful kiss, tipping his head and bettering their angle, allowing him to flick his tongue into her mouth and draw a moan from her own lips.

He traced her sides through the heavy material of his top and pulled her to him, shifting on the sofa to try and get closer. Before he knew it, Gabi was on her knees, just like the very night they had taken her aboard that ship and the stark reminder flashed a heavy, dark feeling in his tummy, forcing him to break his lips from hers.

He dropped his head, his chin touching his chest as he withdrew his hands from her waist and placed his head in them.

"What is it?" Gabi whispered with a frightened voice.

"I should never have taken that date. I should never have kissed you in the car…I wish I had never made you fall in love with me and god forbid, I will _never _forgive myself for kidnapping you." He sighed.

Gabi sat, shocked at his words; hurt even. She was in love with him and he seemed to know it. But not because he had duped her. Because she loved him.

And as much as the kidnap and his apparent betrayal confused and hurt her; their days afterwards meant so much more.

"Well,_**I**_will forgive you." She said determinedly. "And I am in love with you. But not because of anything you did to pretend or make me do that. I just am." She shrugged.

He lifted his wary blue gaze to hers. Why did she have to wear his top? Of all the things she could have turned up on his doorstep wearing, it had to be that. A big, bold declaration of her feelings for him. That his clothes could comfort her in his absence.

"I fell for you, too." He said simply, reaching for her.

Gabi came against him wordlessly, stroking his hair and hugging his wide shoulders.

As she pulled back, their kisses resumed.

He tugged off his hoodie from her body, eyeing her figure hugging top with hunger. He wrapped his fingers around her ribs, brushing his thumbs upwards to skim the underside of her breasts.

That small touch had Gabi aching for more. She wanted his hands to cup her, possess her; she wanted to forget all about the past and forge a future with him here and now.

"Not here." He suggested as her own fingers went to remove his top and he stood, affording Gabi with a level view of the evidence of his desire until she took his hand and rose.

He bent to lift her up, relocating them to his bedroom where he kissed her as they stood next to his bed.

"I wish it could have been like this first time round." He husked, his lips brushing temptingly over her sensitized skin as he felt the familiar tug in his groin at every noise she elicited in response.

Gabi felt a delicious tingle erupt across her whole body as they slowly, tenderly undressed each other, standing naked and open to caresses.

His hands rolled over her curves with hot palms that burned her and ignited a heat within that she had never felt before. Her own small fingers ran into his hair when they kissed, down his back, round to his tight belly and dipping lower as her need intensified.

But Troy paced them, he slowed their reaching touches, deepened their clashing kisses and gentled his touches so that Gabi was quivering before him, her legs barely able to hold her as he held her in his arms, kissing her neck, down her chest and finally letting his tongue lick over her nipples, enjoying the unmeasured response she gave, gripping his big arms for balance.

"Troy…" Her soft, panting voice begged for him as he backed her up, watching as she lay on the bed and invited him to join her.

He crawled between her thighs, parting them with skimming hands that began a fresh wave of pleasure as his thumbs brushed up her thighs, working dangerously close to her curls.

He smiled as he tested her heat, his finger dipping inside her and drawing agonized sounds from her lips as she lifted her hips in an attempt to gain more.

He let another finger join the first, wincing as his body reacted painfully to her obvious pleasure, wanting to bury himself into her as much as his fingers did now.

"I can't…" She murmured, feeling the waves building; only increasing as he lent pressure to her most sensitive spot with his thumb, then his tongue, shocking her into an abandoned cry at the sensation.

His lips found hers right before she rode the wave, her tongue driving into his mouth as her hips bucked upwards over and over; her muscles deep inside tightening as she orgasmed.

And then came the slow, gentle kisses again, building her back to her peak, setting her now sensitized skin on fire as he resumed his tender onslaught.

When he joined with her, it wasn't rushed like before; it wasn't urgent or desperate but oh, god, Gabi thought as she sighed and moaned simultaneously, it was the most exquisite feeling she had ever experienced.

Troy didn't know what happened to him when he coupled with Gabi like this. Every ounce of his well-measured control slipped away and he could only enjoy every moment of the pleasure her body brought him.

Slow, tender thrusts into her body, like the soft tide pressing up onto the sand; he treasured every moment, kissing her mouth, her body; letting her pleasure over ride his as he felt her tighten in advance of her second climax.

And holding her afterwards, having the privilege to bind her into his arms and stroke her preciously, he realized he was completely in love with her.

Her small body wrapped around his, her sigh pleasure-filled; his smile touched his lips as he let his fingers tangle into her beautiful mane of black curls and stay there as he slept with her in his arms, just like every night on the boat.


	9. Barbados

**I hope you****enjoy! Review! :)**

**Chapter 9**

His cell phone would not stop ringing. Over and over the same insistent noise tinkled and as much as he hated to, he slipped from his bed to answer it, a loud and panicked voice at the other end.

"Is Gabriella with you?" Joseph demanded.

Troy woke up to reality with a quick, sobering bang.

"Yes, she is." He answered honestly, keeping his voice low so he didn't wake the beautiful woman in his bed.

He turned to flash a glance at her and her small body was curled over onto her front, her hair a tempting mess across her naked back. The sheets covered her backside but the dimples above her behind peeked out, reminding him exactly how every inch of her curvy body felt in his hands.

"We've been looking for her since this morning when her guard found her room empty…" Joseph said tersely and Troy lifted his brows.

"I didn't know." He assured, letting out a nervous breath.

"Is she safe?" Joseph checked and Troy looked to her again, all small and loved in his bed.

"I'll make damn sure of it." He vowed.

"I can't say I'm happy that she wants to be with you." Joseph grumbled on the other end of the line. "But I trust you to bring her home."

Troy nodded, not knowing what that meant. Bring her home and never see her again? Bring her home and submit to Joseph's unknown reaction?

"Of course." Troy briefed again, barely daring to speak.

"I'll expect her back within the hour." Her father depicted, hanging up.

Troy sighed, turning toward the bed where Gabi was propped up, eyeing him with concern.

"Was that my dad?" She guessed.

"Yeah…" He offered.

"I'm alone in bed." She said pointedly, patting the space next to her where he joined her, sitting up against the headboard and holding her as his lips kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to leave you." He murmured.

"What did he say?" She wondered.

"That I have to get you home within the hour." He repeated.

"Does he think I'm sixteen again?" She argued, tensing, moving from his comforting embrace.

"He almost lost his daughter to a bunch of kidnappers; one of whom she is sneaking off to have sex with." He arched his brow.

She rolled her eyes. "You remember Frank?" She asked and he nodded. "Well I have a new guy now. Only he is worse than Frank. I swear to god, he stands outside the bathroom while I pee. I have no privacy! It's worse than the press." She described.

"You escaped him?" He wondered with interest.

She nodded. "Believe me, it wasn't easy."

"Well, thank you. I'm touched." He smiled. "But next time, please don't come unguarded. I would rather you're safe."

"I feel safe with you." She argued and he held his arms out to hold her again.

"I'll keep you safe." He promised. "But right now, we have to see your father."

Gabi groaned, hugging him tighter before rolling away, heading for the shower with her clothes.

Troy watched her go, a sense of nervousness falling on him as he contemplated facing the Montez clan on the other side of his assignment. He would do anything in his power to make sure Gabi wasn't compromised by their feelings for each other.

But Joseph had to understand he had a grown up daughter who wouldn't be cooped up like a grounded teenager. And it was going to take time to regain their trust, but he was willing to do it.

--

"Bolton is it?" Joseph asked as he headed into the study at the Montez mansion, Troy tailing behind and closing the door behind them.

Joseph sat behind his large dark wooden desk, his leather seat tipping back with his weight. He pointed to the chair in front of the desk for Troy and he felt somewhat like he was about to take an interview.

"Yes, sir." He replied succinctly.

"I know I have no right to stop my girl doing just whatever the hell she likes," he began, his dark gaze unwavering as it met Troy's light blue one. "But, I can't say I'm happy about this…dalliance…she has with you." He added.

Troy nodded. "I can assure you, it's more than a dalliance." He responded.

That didn't seem to go in his favour if Joseph's look was anything to judge by.

"I think it's best you break it off." Joseph suggested.

Troy twisted his face, even the hint of not seeing Gabi hurting him deep in his chest.

"Best for who?" He challenged.

Joseph wasn't expecting this response. The boy might have a point. He hadn't seen his baby girl smile since she came home and for the first time, when Troy had brought his daughter into the house, her eyes had been alight and her lips curled upwards as she smiled to the young man she had so desperately wanted to see.

"It's been a month since the attack; I think she needs longer to recover." Joseph suggested.

"I am in love with you daughter Mr. Montez." He stated honestly. "And while I respect your wishes not to have me in your home, I'm not going to lie to Gabi about how I feel." He added, getting up and heading for the door, twisting the handle and leaving the room when no further words came from behind him.

--

Gabi sat in her room, rubbing her fingers nervously as she ran over everything in her mind from last week.

Her father had been predictable- telling Troy that he should leave. Her mother; more understanding and apologizing to him for Joseph's over-protectiveness.

Her guard, Nathan, had given her a lecture worthy of her own father and she wondered then why she needed a guard when her very own boyfriend was a police guard.

But that had all paled into the background.

Gabriella Montez was late for her period. It was six full weeks since her last cycle and as much as she would like to think the shock of the kidnap had caused the delay, she had to face the fact that she had unprotected sex with Troy and she could also be pregnant.

It had been just over a week since she had last seen him; though they had been in contact by phone. Troy had suggested they should try and fulfill her father's wishes until he felt more comfortable about their relationship.

Well, if Gabi's hunch was correct then her father would have a whole lot more to get comfortable about and she missed Troy like nothing she had ever missed before.

He was due tonight to collect her for their first date since the boat party and she didn't care what her dad said, she had told everyone in no uncertain terms that he would be knocking the door for her and he should be treated with courtesy if nothing else.

So sat in her room, dressed in a simple white wrap dress with cream strappy heels; Gabi felt the fear prickle across her skin as the small test screen showed her what she suspected.

She was pregnant.

She took a calming breath and hid the test, grabbing her bag as she heard the door knock and headed down to greet Troy.

He was in the hallway, his hands shoved in his suit trouser pockets and she flicked her gaze over him. His dark suit trousers were complimented with a pale blue shirt- unbuttoned slightly; and shiny dress shoes.

"You look beautiful." He said with his husky tone, his blue eyes drinking in the sight of her, like an angel all in white.

Gabi wondered if those words would ring true if he knew about her thoughts just moments before she had descended the stairs.

"Thank you. You look pretty good, too, Bolton." She smiled, her old sassiness creeping back day by day under his constant support.

"I found the perfect place for dinner…" He offered as he waited for her to take his out-stretched hand.

"I can't wait to see it." She assured, leaving her family home behind and joining Troy in his car, Nathan shadowing them.

"Hey, I still get two for the price of one." He joked; flicking a look into his rear-view mirror and seeing the dark haired guard grizzling back as he concentrated on their car.

"Oh, don't." Gabi rolled her eyes. "At least I _liked _Frank. This guy is just so miserable!" She complained and Troy chuckled, pulling into the parking lot of the chosen venue, helping her from the car.

Three or four photographers jumped from nowhere and began snapping, surprising Gabi as to their interest in her.

"Miss Montez, how does it feel to be dating your kidnapper?" One asked and she frowned, letting Troy lead her to the restaurant while Nathan parked up and dispersed the crowd of paparazzi, leaving Gabi shocked and bewildered in the doorway of the beautiful Italian bistro.

The ceiling was awash with a net that had been intricately weaved with roses and the walls were decorated with wiggly lines of silver, the lighting low and intimate.

She would have relished this moment, enjoyed the beauty of her surroundings; if it weren't for the disorientating events of moments ago.

"I can't believe they did that…"She said, her large brown eyes accentuated by her pale face. Troy held her upper arms with a careful grip.

"They can't hurt you. I'm here." He said protectively.

She shook her head as if shaking away images, denying his words.

"It reminds me of the day I hit shore, I was so confused, and everything was such a mess…" She hedged and Troy wondered then if she truly were over the incident and if Joseph's words might be ringing true.

He held her small form to his body, tipping his cheek to her head as he sighed.

"It's too soon for this, we should go back." He suggested.

"No…" She argued, pulling back from him, brushing her hair with her fingers. He noticed a ring on her index finger and a smile tickled his mouth.

"Careful you don't get that stuck…" He pointed his chin to the jewellery.

She frowned with her pouted mouth and then looked to her hand, realizing his meaning and a smile crept over her own face.

"It's too late to go back" She said, talking about many things except his last comment.

"In that case, let's get seated." He said and he introduced himself to the host who led them to their table.

Gabi unfolded her napkin and brushed it flat onto her lap, her dark flicked lashes hiding her eyes and her thoughts.

Troy watched her across the table, wondering what was on her mind.

"It'll blow over, you know." He said of the media glare.

Gabi looked up, surprised to see him almost.

"Oh…yes, I know. It just brings back a lot of memories." She tilted her face and he would do anything to be able to kiss her right in that moment.

"Bad ones?" He guessed.

"Sometimes. Sometimes good ones…" She ventured with a smile that made her eyes shine.

"We'll make more good memories." He promised.

"You can start by telling me what you're having because I have no idea…" She broached jokily, eyeing her menu.

"Ah, they do the most amazing linguine here." He said without even consulting the card beside him.

"I can't see that on the menu…" She looked puzzled.

"It's not; they make it just for me. You want to try it?" He offered.

She looked even more puzzled. "You get them to make you special food?"

He chuckled at her gaping mouth, taking a sip of the wine the waiter had served.

"Not exactly…let's just say, they know me." He described briefly.

"Oh, really? Come here a lot do you?" She wondered then.

"Every week when I'm home. For Rosa's amazing Roast beef." He grinned.

"But not for twelve months?" She wondered.

He shook his head. "Not for twelve whole months."

"Wow." She looked at his young face, his messy hair. He looked so different than before, yet the man she met at the party still lived beneath that smooth skin and those twinkled blue eyes. "How do you do it?" She wondered.

He shrugged. "I never thought about it. My family moved to the Bahamas' to open a guest house right on the beach and I didn't have much else to miss." He explained.

"Did you keep your job; did they go easy on you?" She asked quickly, worried.

He smiled easily, reaching across to take her hand in his where she worked her thumb up and down her fork handle.

"They put me on Police Department duty as punishment. But truth be told, I couldn't handle taking another assignment after the last." He admitted.

Gabi's eyes darted up.

"Did I make it bad for you?" She wondered.

"No, you just made me realize some things mean more to me. I knew I would miss you too much. I couldn't go that long without seeing you." He added.

"You never found anyone before?" She asked softly.

He shrugged. "No-one I cared about this way."

She beamed happily, her eyes watering at his touching statement and she rubbed his fingers as she relaxed. Maybe he would take the news better than she thought.

Their food was delivered and Troy let her in, little by little, to his previous work. He couldn't tell her everything and she didn't need to know, but she found herself stunned by his dedication to her and leaving his old job behind.

He wanted to know all about the fashion world, what life was like in the Montez house and she obliged him, smiling cutely and laughing at his jokes as they ate.

And then there was a lull after dessert. A quiet moment before the soft music penetrated and Troy stood, inviting Gabi to the dance floor.

"You found somewhere we could dance?" She asked, touched.

"I wanted to dance with you again, just like I said." He husked and she followed him, wrapped herself into his arms and let him spin them around the floor.

She giggled as they brushed another couple and he offered an apologetic grin.

"Don't start skittles again." She warned warmly.

"And why not? It was so much fun the first time round…" His boy- like face shone at her.

"You may have liked it…oh!" She let out an involuntary gasp as he dipped her.

"Remember those?" He asked.

"How could I forget?" She mused, humouring him, letting their dance turn to fun as her laughter rang out across the restaurant.

"I have no idea…do I need to remind you of anything else?" He wondered, mock worriedly.

"You are such a trouble maker; I was so right about you." She squinted her eyes.

"Why, whatever does that mean?" He teased.

"You could remind me one thing, because it is becoming a little hazy…" She frowned and he looked delighted at this opportunity to refresh her memory.

"Okay…"

"What is it that attracted me to you in the first place?" She asked boldly with lifted brows.

He pursed his lips to stop the smile, wrestled with his amusement and finally found a composed face.

"I remember you mentioned personality." He suggested as his lips tugged up a little.

"Ah yes…" She said with a slow nod, running her palms up his shirted chest to link at his neck as he dropped his own formal dance pose and cupped her lower back, her tiny body fitting his hands so perfectly.

He leaned down to her ear, flicking a look beyond her shoulder to survey the room. A few couples were watching them, heads tilted with soft smiles. Mostly people were talking, oblivious.

"I sure as hell hope there was more to it than that, though." He said.

"And why would that be?" She asked, intrigued.

"Because I've been doing extra weights every day to impress you." He smiled, meeting her eyes.

She tried to hide her own smile then.

"It's working." She allowed, waggling her fingers so that they threaded into his hair.

"I'm sure you got more beautiful." He responded sweetly, tipping his head to reach down and drop a kiss to her mouth.

"And I'm sure you got more charming." She replied, ready now to end their night and take him home to bed.

"I know that look." He said affectionately.

"Then why are we still here?" She questioned lightly, leading him from the dance floor and back to his car where he drove them to his house and let her in, their hands entwined.

He leaned down the distance to kiss her as his hands rose to cup her face and she got smaller as she kicked off her heels.

At the top of the stairs; her white dress unwrapped and discarded halfway down and his suit depleted to leave just his boxers; Gabi paused from their embrace.

She was flat against the wall, deliciously crushed by his imposing strength, begging for more as his hands enveloped her.

"I can't do this without letting you know…" She bit her lip nervously, reaching up to play with his fringe, brushing her fingertips down his cheek.

His blue eyes immediately turned concerned.

"Letting me know what?" He questioned.

"I…" She winced, knowing this would kill the passion that surged and bounded between them like an electric charge.

"Tell me." He begged softly.

"I took a test…I had an idea…I didn't know until today," she began indecipherably. "I think I'm pregnant, Troy. I think that night on the boat, when we didn't have protection…" She tailed off, twisting her lips, waiting for his response.

Troy let his large hands cup her face tenderly as he forgot for a moment about fulfilling the burning need he felt in his stiff body.

"I love you, Gabi." He said simply, not sure how she felt, trying to glean her emotions.

"I love you, too." She replied. "But is this what you want? Do you want to have a baby?" She wondered starkly.

"I can't imagine anything more perfect." He grinned happily.

"Really?" She wondered.

"Is it what _you_ want?" He asked back, leaning back from the pressure his body leant on hers.

She nodded, biting her lip and he pressed his thumb there to release it, letting his lips own hers for a brief, tender kiss.

"I won't let you down." He promised.

"I'm sorry…I didn't plan for this. I'm kind of still getting used to the idea." She admitted.

"Hey, I should have protected you. It didn't even cross my mind…" He sighed.

"I'm not sorry we made love, Troy. I'm just sorry I had to drop this on you so soon into our relationship." She smiled hopefully.

"I'm glad you did. I'm going to be here for you. And the baby- oh my god! We're having a baby!" He grinned and grabbed her around the waist to spin her.

She squealed as he turned her and then their mouths met in a fusion as they re-enacted the coming together that created the life within her.

"I'll bring you flowers _every day._" He promised extravagantly as he stroked her dark curls and leaned across to kiss her forehead.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She counteracted.

"Chocolates then?" He asked instead.

"Oh pur-lease." She rolled her eyes as she propped herself up in the bed, her hair cascading her face like a veil to curtain her.

"Fruit?" He questioned a third time, wondering what gifts he could bring her to dote on her during her pregnancy.

"We have to tell my dad yet." She offered, bringing him back to reality with a nasty bump.

"Ouch." He husked.

"I know. I'm already moving out, this will drive him insane." She mused.

"Hey, I'll be there. We'll do it together." He assured quickly.

"Okay, but let's wait until we get to 12 weeks because I could miscarry before then." She reasoned.

"I hope not…" He said softly, curling his fingers around her slanted cheek.

"Me too." She added, her hand going over his and she moved his palm to kiss him there.

"I'm going to be a daddy. Aw, heck, Chad is gonna rile me over this one!" He realized suddenly and Gabi giggled, resting back next to him.

"I'd love to meet him again; he seems like a great guy." She said honestly.

"He is. He already won't quit talking about you 'til I introduce you again." He mused, trailing her shoulder with his fingers.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your friends, Troy." She snuggled into him.

"Hey, you know what this means, don't you?" He asked with a glimmer of warmth in his voice that she knew would mean she would be giggling at the answer.

"What's that?" She asked back innocently.

"We're going to _have _to go to Barbados to tell my mom and dad." He grinned and she laughed as predicted, hugging into him affectionately.


	10. Mrs Bolton

**Thank You and thank you again for following me and continuing to comment on my stories. I really love doing this and seeing your replies.**

**I will post 'Ellie' next- see my profile for the synopsis.**

**Epilogue**

"You surely don't expect me to keep my hands off you when you wear that sexy uniform do you?" Gabi asked warmly as Troy took her into his arms for their first dance.

The wedding had been as small as they could manage, set off with gun shots from his police buddies, flowers adorning the ceiling just like their favourite restaurant.

Her dress was white and simple, his uniform his groom outfit. His grin was easy, delighted, his eyes bright and adoring. Gabi stared into them, equally in love, equally happy.

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't." He admitted.

"That's good." She replied with her own smile, brushing her fingers into his hair and he leaned to kiss her gently, smiling again as he rose.

"Are you really my wife? I think you're too beautiful." He teased.

"I'm Mrs. Bolton now. And just you remember that hubby!" She teased right back.

He cupped her back as her hands planted at his collar, barely resisting the temptation of his hair now it was back to its naturally long length, curly and brown.

"You don't know how much I love you."

"I do. You withstood my father's abuse for three years!"

"And you stood by me all the way." He husked, kissing her again.

"Mommy?" A small voice came with the tug at the hem of her dress.

Gabi stepped back from her husband and bent to scoop their child into her arms, the blue eyes that Ariel fixed her with definitely from her dad.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked, amused that her little girl couldn't be held still for five minutes while they danced to their wedding song.

Troy encompassed them all in his large arms, kissing firstly Gabi's forehead, then Ariel's.

"You an' daddy left me with Grumpa Joseph." Ariel complained and Gabi's tinkled laugh sounded out at her daughter's words.

"It's Grandpa, sweetie. Not Grumpa." She corrected.

"Well, Mommy wanted to dance with daddy, Ariel." Troy added with a glinting smile at his wife.

"Bad mommy." Ariel decided and they both smiled at her pretend-cross words. "Down…" She said simply, indicating she was tired of her parents.

Gabi let her down and watched as she ran back to Fiona in her little flower-girl's dress.

"We created something really wonderful, hubby." Gabi decided.

"Even if it did take your dad the whole nine months to get over the shock." He mused back.

"I think my favourite part was when he did the math and realized I got pregnant on the boat…" She lifted her brows amusedly.

"Oh god, yeah…" He winced now, remembering, hugging her close. "That was painful."

"Well, now we have two weeks of bliss to look forward to." She said of their honeymoon.

"And no interuptions." He grinned, knowing Ariel would be well cared for by his parents as they enjoyed some time alone.

"It has been pretty hectic." Gabi agreed, the three years having whizzed by with her pregnancy and looking after Ariel.

"But amazing." Troy assured, stroking her curls back from her face.

"I'm going to miss her…" Gabi smiled softly, speaking of her child.

"Me too. She never fails to make me smile." He agreed softly, his fatherly grin touching Gabi.

"Do you think she'll understand it all, when she's old enough to know?" Gabi worried.

"She will. We'll make sure of it." He said surely.

"I'll never forget that night." Gabi said with a smile, reaching up to kiss him softly.

"Me either." He agreed, still swaying with her in his arms, her dress brushing his thighs as he moved to and fro.

"So, what's your best guess, then?" She asked randomly, a cheeky smile appearing on her lips.

"Best guess for what?" He asked back, predictably.

"How many times we get asked if we have another Ariel on the way…" She replied, knowing their post-pregnancy marriage was sure to raise questions.

Troy chuckled and kissed her cheek, leaning toward her ear. "We could make that happen you know…" He promised huskily.

Gabi felt the tingle wiggle deliciously down her body.

"That's no fun. I like to keep people guessing. More wagers to be had." She responded easily, but he had felt her desire-ridden shiver and knew she wouldn't resist him for long.

He flicked a look over her shoulder, around the room, took his moment of privacy and quickly dropped a kiss to her bare neck.

"You sure you don't wanna just put them out of their misery…Go make number two right now?" He asked softly, so it looked like he was whispering romantic nothings in her ear.

Only Gabi knew better. A lot better. His voice trickled something hot and wanton inside her but they couldn't ditch their own wedding to go make out, she reasoned.

She controlled her light breaths, closed her eyes and hugged her arms around his neck, placing her face under his chin.

"Stop trying to seduce me, Bolton." She warned, subtly stretching her body to press into him, annoyed as her dress was now a barrier to his strong body.

"Come on; let's just duck out for five minutes…" He begged.

"Five minutes?" She scoffed. "You must be kidding me."

"Okay, fine. But don't say I didn't try and get you out of the next two hours of being asked intimate questions about our love life…" He mused, kissing her hair.

She lifted her face, pressed her lips together in thought and realized he had a point. If they didn't sneak off now, then they'd be stuck here until midnight with no time for naughtiness until the following day.

She would be too exhausted to enjoy their wedding night by time the guests had left.

He stepped back, held out his hand and challenged her silently with his sparkling gaze.

"Dare you." He said simply, knowing she wouldn't resist.

She placed her hand in his and let him lead them across the dance floor at an accelerated rate, ignoring well wishers and attempts to stop him, finally bringing her into his arms and against the wall as he kissed her hotly.

"Are we…safe?" She panted in between kisses, conscious they could still be seen even though they were hidden in the cloak room.

"God knows…" He husked back, running his hands up the bodice of her dress to cup her breasts through the material. "I just had an urge to make out with my wife," he added jokily.

Gabi giggled, and then groaned as his teeth sank delightfully into her neck to suck there.

She let her hands ravage his hair as his mouth moved toward her collarbone and kissed there, eventually making a path toward her exposed flesh from her bodice. She wished she didn't have such a tight garment on, that her breasts weren't bound by the material. She wanted them to be free for his mouth, his tongue that swirled already against her skin.

"Troy…" She whimpered softly, gripping his shoulders, slewing off his jacket to press her hands into his chest, against his arms and across his muscled back.

"Just a little longer…" He whispered, already hard and aching for her, already wanting to finalise their union so badly.

"Here..?" She panted out, in question, but breathily.

"We can't…" He frowned, thumbing her nipples through her dress, watching as her eyes changed colour and her pupils dilated.

She arched back, overtaken by the sensation, desperate for his touch elsewhere. Her moan was pained and brought Troy's need burning forward.

"Okay, maybe we can…" He decided, wondering how they could do this. All he knew was the passion that ran through his veins, the desire that hardened him, was the very same as that night she crawled into his lap in the limo, the same as the night they had created Ariel and the same that had controlled him ever since.

It was Gabi who took his hand and dragged him to the back of the cloak room.

"Help me out of this." She asked of her dress, turning so he could un- zip the side of the dress.

It took him a while to work it down and he was beginning to wonder if it was worth it, but then the garment loosened and she slipped it off, stepping from the material to reveal her underwear.

A cream basque, suspenders and panties adorned her slim body, her curves all there for his hands and her lips on his as they came together again.

Once she had rid him of his shirt, an excruciatingly slow revelation where she worshipped his muscled arms with her palms, she sat him back into the seat that adorned the corner of the room.

One by one, she removed her underwear and finally he helped her climb into his lap, kissing her with every ounce of love he felt, every match of their tongues simulating their bodies' need.

Finally he joined with her. Hotly, urgently, she slid down his heat and encompassed him where he had longed to be buried and now felt the familiar rush of pleasure.

Her thighs propelled her against his body, demanding, and wanton as she leaned back and shook out her hair, the strands touching his thighs as she leaned farther back still, his skilful hands holding her at her hips and bringing her against his body with repeated tugs.

Together, something happened that he could not explain, nor did he want to as she cried out against her desire for him. All he wanted was this- her body beneath his palms, her skin beneath his lips and her heart and soul connecting with his as they rode this crazy wave together and came crashing back to shore with the whoosh of the malevolent tide.

"Wow." Troy grinned at Gabi as she clutched his shoulders, her breaths slowing as she adjusted to being back in reality.

"Wow, exactly." She murmured, still shocked by their passion even after all this time. She loved how his hands held her hips right now, firm and steady in his lap.

"Boy, am I glad I married you." His smile continued.

Gabi trailed her hands up to cup his neck. "I'm glad I married you too, Mr. Bolton."

He loved how that sounded, how she was claiming him.

"You know what though, _Mrs. Bolton?_" He murmured into her ear. "You need to get dressed before anyone finds us here…" He teased and she swiped him before retrieving her clothes to do as he suggested.

"It won't go…" he said of the zip on her dress, struggling to get it back up.

"Please tell me you didn't break it…" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, this was your idea…" He retorted.

"_My _idea? Oh pur-lease…" She muttered.

"You couldn't wait until tonight; you just had to have me…" He baited, whilst still trying with her zip.

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for that!" She laughed, turning to him and driving her fingers into his hair as she rose to kiss him, hotly. She was aiming to remind him of their joining just moments before and her plan seemed to work because his eyes were hooded and dark with desire when she pulled back.

"Perhaps you could forget the dress and just wear that sexy get up under it…" He suggested, distracted by her kiss and not caring much about the broken zip now.

"Perhaps you could stop being so damn sexy for five minutes so I can actually get back out there and greet our guests…"She replied, reaching for the zip herself.

Troy watched her, wishing they weren't in some dark, damp cloakroom so that they could continue their earlier activity.

"Okay, if anyone asks, number two is a long way off…" He said decidedly, readying himself to face the crowd.

"And my dress broke because I ate too much, not because I'm pregnant."

A gasp sounded beside them and Gabi turned her face, finding her mother and father there, her mom shocked by what she had thought she heard.

"You're pregnant!" She repeated.

Gabi groaned and planted her face in her hands.

"What, you couldn't wait till you married her?" Joseph ranted to Troy, stepping forward.

"Dad!" Gabi called. "Mom, I am not pregnant. I was being humorous…Jeez." She rolled her eyes.

"It's true…" Troy agreed, feeling his cheeks flush with the embarrassment of being caught by her parents.

"Damn well better be." Joseph warned in an angry tone.

Gabi frowned at her father and stepped forward toward him, looking him right in the eye.

"I'm Mrs. Bolton now, dad. I think you need to respect that Troy is my husband." She added protectively.

"She's right, honey." Fiona smiled beside him.

"I'm going back to the party. Hopefully I might get to dance with my daughter when she joins us." He said and walked off, leaving Gabi to sigh out and shoot a glance at her mom.

"I know…I'll talk to him…" Fiona said in a knowing tome.

Gabi turned to her new husband and smiled.

"I think that went pretty well considering I'm not actually pregnant." She commented, but she was distracted by the look her was giving her under his lashes.

"Don't start that again…" She warned as he walked toward her and braced her, kissing her neck softly, causing a surprised 'oh' to escape her lips as she grasped for his arms.

"Do you know how sexy it sounds when you say Mrs. Bolton?" He asked roughly, holding her tightly to him before kissing her with an all-consuming passion.

Just as she felt her body tingle back to life, she pushed at him and waited to catch her breath.

"Sexy enough to ditch the rest of our wedding celebration?" She wondered, her dark eyes begging him to say yes.

"What about your dad?" He asked back.

"I'll tell him you kidnapped me to make more babies, you never know, he might see the funny side…" She beamed as she grabbed his hand and lifted her dress with the other, leading him toward the hotel annex that housed their room for the night.

--

THE END


	11. Authors Note

I just wanted to post a quick to note to say thank you for your amazing reviews on Chapter 10 and to let you know I will be posting a one-shot before I post 'Ellie' so you know to look out for it ;)

Thanks & Love to you all

Ang


End file.
